Double the Trouble
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: BRAND NEW Sequel to Ancient Society. The Mutated Virus lived inside of Missy for a year. Now,Missy thinks she's got the hang of what it could do. And What is Blake up to? Is he back to his evils ways, or is he up to something else?
1. Blake's Plan

"_No!" A voice in the dark sounded. It was a high pitch scream. A hand reached out, only to touch an illusion. "Don't leave!" The screaming continued. She ran onwards, hoping to reach her goal and be able to touch her friends. She stumbled in the dark, looking up, she saw the illusions of her friends laughing and walking away. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched them walk away into the darkness. She banged a fist on the ground, crying uncontrollably now. _

"_Get up." Another voice was heard. She remembered that voice. Her eyes wide, she looked up, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears. A Luxray was in front of her. This wasn't any ordinary Luxray, however, it was him. Blake._

* * *

Missy sat up from the bed. She rubbed her eyes and then held her head. She had a head ache. She hadn't slept since she started to have these dreams, which was only a few weeks ago. She put the blanket over her head. "That same dream…" She whispered softly.

The same dreams have been occurring for quite a long time now. She hasn't been able to sleep. She doesn't know what they mean. At first, she's surrounded by darkness with her friends, talking. The entire friend's she had made over the time she was a Pokemon, trying to stop the virus. All of them; Alisha, Mary, Sherice, Rick, Chloe, all the others. Then they started to leave her, walking away from her, and then Blake shows up. She never understood had Blake was involved with the dream. He was never a friend. She didn't know what Blake was up to.

At first, when she met Blake, he was evil, chasing them down, and turning people into Pokemon. But as she got to know Blake, he started to help them out, well, her, that is. He always helped Missy. She never understood him. It was like he wanted something.

She sighed. She stirred in her bed. She was taking refugee at the Pokemon Center. She was traveling to city to city. She was the only one that is not a Pokemon that knows about the cure. She, people from each town capture a bunch of Pokemon, well, the ones that aren't Pokemon. She then travels and rescues them from their Pokemon prison.

Every time she does though, she gets flashbacks to her friends. Also, a flashback to a year ago. When that Old Man injected her with the Mutated Virus. He used that whole syringe filled with the virus and put it in her. So far, nothing has happened. But she was only jinxing herself. She didn't know when the effects would go, but she only knew that it was either worse than or not as bad as the original virus. She closed her eyes again, falling asleep.

* * *

Blake growled slightly. He was one of the people that were captured in this town. He got caught in a trap and he couldn't do a thing about it. He was in a cage right now. He looked around, talking to the other Pokemon.

"You guys want out of here, right?" He asked them. He was trying to build his army for one last fight.

"Of course." Said an Arbok. "If only we could. We're trapped ratssss." It hissed.

"Maybe not." Interjected a Kingler. "If we can time it just right and work together, we could all escape."

"You're right." Blake said. He sat down, looking up. He scanned the room with the other Pokemon. "Meganium, can we count on you to use your Vine Whip to take the keys?"

The Meganium looked up when her name was called. She yawned slightly. She, too, didn't want to be in a cage at all. "Of course." She said.

All of them had been in a cage for about three days now. Blake told him of his plan and the Meganium started to talk to him more and more. She had developed a crush on Blake. Though she never told anyone.

"Alright. When they get in here, Meganium will use Vine whip to take the keys. Then she will use them to let us all escape and take revenge on them for locking us up!" Blake said to the other Pokemon, who cheered in response.

* * *

The next day, Missy was shaken slightly awake. She opened her eyes to see a Chansey there, scared, she jumped up and fell out of her bed. She got up and sighed in relief. It was only Nurse Joy's Chansey there.

Chansey came over to her with a worried expression on her face. "Chansey?"

"I'm fine. You startled me, is all." Missy said, standing up. She shook herself off as Chansey nodded with a smile of relief. Missy quickly got dressed when Chansey left. She would have to start helping the town today. Today, she was in Mauville city.

She put on a purple tank top and some jeans. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She then headed outside the room to see Nurse Joy in the lobby.

"Oh! There you are Missy." She said, coming over. "Our hunters captured some more Pokemon to be changed back."

"That's good to hear." Missy said. Just recently, the Pokemon Hunters switched sides from stealing Pokemon and hunting them for their own gain and started to help out the crisis. "Let's do this thing."

Missy grabbed a syringe and put it in her lab coat pocket when she put it on. She put on some gloves. Nurse Joy led the way to the room where all the Pokemon were being held at. The room was dark until Nurse Joy flipped the light switch.

The light engulfed the room, waking the Pokemon up. They stirred in their cages as they all turned to glare at her and Nurse Joy. Missy gulped. This was her first time doing this. These Pokemon could just easily bite her ad she would be inflicted with the virus.

"Be careful." Nurse Joy said as Missy walked in. She got a good look at the cages. She saw many kinds of Pokemon in cages. All the Pokemon wanted to attack her; she could see the look in their eyes.

She scanned them, looking for the first one to change back. As she scanned, she noticed a familiar Pokemon. A Luxray. She stopped then, her eyes widened. _Blake?_ She thought to herself, but shook it off. It could be a different Luxray.

Blake knew that was Missy. He smiled. _Perfect._ He thought. _This couldn't get any better._ He started with the plan. He started to growl loudly at her, the rest of the Pokemon joined with him, howling, yelling and screamed at her.

This startled her; she jumped in surprise. She wasn't expecting this as she dropped the syringe filled with the stuff that would knock the Pokemon out. It slid across the floor next to Blake. He put his paw on it and put it inside his cage.

Meganium then used vine whip and grabbed the keys to the cages. She did it without Missy noticing. She put them inside the cage.

Missy knew they were smart. She got up then and left the room. She sighed. Nurse Joy joined her, looking through the one way window.

"They got the syringe. Don't you have some sort of gas?" Missy asked Nurse Joy.

"Of course." She said. "We can do it later, if you want?"

"That would be fine." Missy agreed.

* * *

"This plan couldn't be anymore perfect." Blake said. "I know that girl."

"Who is it?" Meganium asked suddenly, looking at Blake.

"It's that Missy girl I was talking about. She's so easy to fool." Blake replied with a laugh. _She is kinda cute._ That strange thought entered his mind then. He shook it off with confusion.

"Oh, really?" Meganium asked then and looked away. She got jealous so easily. Blake had always mentioned her when he talked about his past year experience.

"Yeah, and she has that Mutated Virus inside of her." Blake said. "That mysterious virus that the Old Man seemed to know about." He continued. He, himself, wondered what it could do. He wanted to use it, find out exactly what it is and use it against her.


	2. Special

"Ready?" Blake asked Meganium. He looked at her for a minute. He waited for a response.

"I'm ready." She said, using the keys with her vine whip, found the right key to unlock her cage. She turned the key and opened her cage. She smiled in relief as she then went over to Blake's cage first and unlocked his, releasing him. An alarm sounded then. It rang loudly.

"Hurry!" Blake shouted at Meganium. He was getting impatient now. Missy and Nurse Joy would be there any minute now after hearing the alarms go off. He looked at the clock. It was around midnight. He smiled. "Perfect." He said to himself.

Meganium was able to unlock five more cages after Blake before any of the humans showed up. Now it was Blake, Meganium, Arbok, Houndour, and Tentacruel (with the help of Meganium pulling the tank he was in), Parasect, and Gliscor.

* * *

Missy was with Nurse Joy, discussing some things about the Pokemon situation. The Hunter just captured a bucket load more Pokemon and brought it to them.

"I appreciate the help, sir." Missy said to him.

"No problem, little Miss." He sad, tipping his cowboy hat. "The same room?" He asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes, Drake." Nurse Joy said, pointing to the room. She then turned back to Missy. "So, these Pokemon are going to be hard to handle?"

"Yeah. They're smart." She said, talking some more with the pinkette. _Not to mention that Luxray. He was familiar._

Drake dragged the cart of Pokemon cages to the door, stopping as the alarm sounded. The alarm was loud and surprised everyone. Drake jumped a bit and fell on the cages. He knocked one of the cages on the ground, releasing an Oddish. The Oddish went in circles, scared and then hid behind a chair. The Pokemon in the cages al rattled, wanting out of their cages, too.

"What happened?!" Asked Missy, speaking over the alarm.

"The alarm in the room hosting the Pokemon was sounded!" Nurse Joy said, speaking over the alarm with a yell.

Missy and Nurse Joy went and bent over to help Drake up. Missy looked through the one way window, seeing all the Pokemon getting out of their cages. She gasped and reached for the handle when the Meganium reached for it with her vine whip.

* * *

Meganium tried to open the door, but couldn't because Missy was holding it from the other side. "The Humans are blocking the exit. We can't get out!"

"Yes we can," Blake said. "Let go." Meganium did so and Blake's body was surrounded in electricity. He shocked the door handle. The current traveled through the door knob and shocked Missy's hand, making her gasp in surprise and hold her hand.

"The Pokemon are trying to escape?" Drake said with confusion.

The door was then opened by the Meganium. Nurse Joy, Drake and Missy backed up then. "Stop it!" Missy shouted at the Pokemon, especially Blake. "We're trying to help you."

Arbok slithered out then and headed towards Drake. Parasect and Houndour surrounded Nurse Joy. Meganium stood in front of Missy, giving her the nastiest glare.

Chansey appeared before the Pokemon, waving its arms as a blue light surrounded them.

"Metronome!" Nurse Joy called to her companion.

Parasect shook it's mushroom and released a blue powder. "Sleep powder?" Drake called.

Chansey's arm stopped waving as a powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere, stopping the Sleeping Powder attack and sending some of the other Pokemon against the wall. Missy, Nurse Joy and Drake held on to wall so they couldn't be blown away as the gust stopped.

"Let's get out of here!" Nurse Joy said, getting up and making her way to the door.

Blake was there, growling at all three of them and looking at Missy. Electricity surrounded his body and shot it at the floor in front of them.

"We're trapped." Missy said with a gulp. The stare that Blake was giving her was an attack. It looked like Mean Look but she couldn't be to sure. But she was scared and frozen. She couldn't move from her spot.

"Can a Luxray learn Mean look?" Drake asked with confusion, looking at Missy."

"It's not likely, unless it's a TM or something." Nurse Joy said with a small shrug.

Arbok slithered it's way up to Drake, tackling him to the ground. It wrapped it's body around Drake and then slowly bit into his shoulder.

Nurse Joy cried out in shock when Drake was attacked that she didn't notice the Houndour coming up behind her. It jumped on her, knocking her to the ground as it bit her arm.

Missy saw this from the corner of her eye. She wanted to help, but she was caught in Blake's stare. _How did he learn Mean look? Luxray's can't learn this move, at least, I don't think so?_ Missy thought to herself. The transformations then started as she heard the screams from both Drake and Nurse Joy.

Drake cried in pain as he was swept with pain. He held himself, closing his eyes tightly. He slowly opened one of his eyes and saw that he could move his hands or his arms from his side. His hands were on his stomach as his arms were stuck on his side. A tremendous pain came from when the skin on his arm and his body start to fuse together, forming an armless man with legs kicking about. Tears started to come from his eyes as a pressure came from his private area. It felt like his spine was growing and getting longer, coming out of his but and building up a scaly tail for the Arbok. It ripped his pants, leaving a giant tail coming out as his legs started to shrink and grow small, being absorbed into his new tail. Scales continued to cover his whole body, becoming purple now as his brown hair started to fall out. His neck started to expand, becoming like a Cobra. Designs started to form on his neck as his head became flat. His head connected to his expanding neck. His tongue flared up as it became forked and his nose and mouth connected and formed the snout.

Nurse Joy was next now. She held her whole body with tears coming out of her eyes. Black and orange fur started to cover her body. Her eyes slowly moved to the top of her head, becoming pointed. Around her wrists and ankles, metal rings started to form, which burnt her skin. On her back, two metals, and bone-like, stretched and burnt her skin. A tail formed near her but as she shrunk to the size of a Houndour. Her hands started to fuse, pads formed on the palms. Now her hands and feet were like paws and her limbs started to shrink to the size of the Houndour's. Metal started to fuse on her forehead as her pink hair fell out, revealing a bald, black, furry head. The metal came from her skin which burned and made a skull. Her nose changed, becoming wet and soggy as her teeth became fangs. Her nose pushed out, becoming a snout.

Missy felt tears coming. Everywhere she went, every time she made friends, she would always lose them. She, somehow, broke free of the mean look stare when Blake looked at Meganium, pulling the Tentacruel tank. She tried to run but Meganium used Vine whip and it surrounded her, pulling her to the ground and pulled her back to them.

Blake came up to Missy, looking at her straight in the face. He growled slightly. He saw the look in her eyes. Tears came out from her eyes with a look of terror.

He sighed and then turned to Meganium. "Release her." He commanded.

"What?!" Meganium cried. "Turn her into a Pokemon. Do it!" She shouted at him.

"No!" Blake exclaimed back.

"Why are you protecting her?" Tentacruel then asked.

"She's…" He looked back at then turned back to them. "She's special." He said and then left the Pokemon center with the other Pokemon, leaving Meganium and Tentacruel there.

"I got the next human." Tentacruel said to Meganium.

Meganium glared at Missy. She didn't let her go and only walked up to her and bent down. She bit Missy hard on the arm, drawing blood and then let go of her and pulled Tentacruel out.

Missy held her arm for about five minutes, when she noticed something was wrong. There was no pain swelling through her body. She wasn't changing. She looked at the clock. 12:45. She was confused. She then remembered that she had the Mutated Virus within her. Maybe that was stopping her transformation? She didn't know what was going on. She would have to wait until she got to the hospital and looked at her own blood.


	3. Cassidy and Butch

After the ordeal that took place last night, Missy needed a good night's sleep

After the ordeal that took place last night, Missy needed a good night's sleep. She recalled being bitten by Meganium, and she did not transform. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't figure it out. She was still thinking it still had to be the Mutated Virus. She is the only one with it, after all.

Last night, before she went to sleep, she rounded up all the Pokemon by herself, without being bitten by any Pokemon, too. She was glad for that. She would have to treat them all later while she researched the Mutated Virus. She never got to have the chance to study it, learn from it and try to provide a cure for it. She had other fears, too. Missy wanted to know if this was air born. She wanted to know if you get it from contact with other people. How does it spread? How does it affect other people? Those were her other main questions. If it was an air born virus, then they were all in trouble.

The next morning, Missy awoke tired. She wanted more sleep, but she couldn't afford the sleep with all those questions circling her head. She got up, got dressed, and headed out to the main lobby. She sighed as she saw some people come up to the Pokemon center. More people with Pokemon they captured.

Missy opened the doors for them as they walked in. The place was trashed from the ordeal that happened. "Thank you for your help." Missy said to the two people.

"Your welcome." One of them said. "But what happened here? Where's Nurse Joy at?" He asked some more.

"I'm afraid that she's a Pokemon right now." Missy said, looking down. "Something happened last night. Some Pokemon escaped."

"Well, that's too bad." The blonde haired lady said. "That's less Pokemon for us."

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" Missy said suddenly, hearing what the lady said.

"I said that's a shame. Less Pokemon for us." She repeated.

"Come on, girly. You don't remember us?" The guy asked.

"Stop asking questions, Butch. Grab her and I'll grab the Pokemon in the back room." Cassidy said, heading to the back room.

"Hey! Get back here-!" She said, but was captured by Butch. He grabbed her arms, and put them behind her back. Missy struggled to get free from him, but she couldn't. His grip was stronger.

"Think back, girly. Remember your little Vaporeon? She bit you and then you became a Pokemon?" Butch said, trying to jog her memory. He then laughed at that.

Missy froze then. That memory jogged back in her head. She remembered her Vaporeon getting captured in that cage, and then she got caught. She remembered those voices. It was _them!_ The people who turned her best friend against her, and turned her to a Vaporeon. She hated those people. Team Rocket.

"It's you!" She snapped then, kicking furiously as Butch was dragging her to the vehicle. "Team Rocket. I thought I'd seen the last of you a year ago!"

"Well, you're wrong." Butch said. "We're back. And we need you. We got a new commander. You may remember him."

"Who is he?" She asked coldly now. She didn't really want to hear the name, but she had to, to stop them.

"That Old Man. I believe his name is Demetrie."

Missy froze again, her eyes wide. _The Old Man?! He's a human again! But wait…that goes against his religion, or whatever it's called. _ Missy thought. If he was the commander of Team Rocket, then hat he started wasn't done. Maybe that's why he's a human again. To finish what he started.

Butch then tied her hands and feet together with ropes as he threw her in the back of the vehicle, along with the other Pokemon they had captured. The Pokemon went wild as soon as they saw Missy. She scooted out of their way and into a corner where they couldn't attack her with their claws or whatever. She looked up then as Cassidy put the rest of the Pokemon that was in the Pokemon center in the back of the truck. She then closed the door, leaving Missy alone, with wild Pokemon that would not be quiet. This was going to be a hard drive to their base with these Pokemon.


	4. Captured!

It felt like forever in the back of the trunk with all the stark raving mad Pokemon. Missy fell asleep after she got used to the noises the Pokemon were making. She had a lot of questions on her mind. For one, about the Old Man, whose name is now Demetrie? She thought back to what he had said about Yasuo's rules and laws.

_If I remember correctly, once the people from that society have turned into a Pokemon, they can't turn back, or it will break their tradition? How come he's back to being a human? Why is he a human again? This is just so confusing._

The truck stopped then. Missy awoke when she heard the door open and the bright sunlight hit her face. She closed her eyes at the glare of the sun. She heard voices.

"Get the Pokemon first. Worry about the girl later." That was Cassidy.

Missy watched, while she was tied up, that Tam Rocket members came in, grabbing the cages of Pokemon and bags filled with Pokeballs. She watched them all until the whole truck was empty. To block out the sun, Cassidy and Butch both walked up to Missy.

"Welcome to our main base." Cassidy sneered.

Butch bent down and picked up the kicking Missy from the corner of the truck. He walked out of the truck and next to Cassidy.

Missy got a good look around. Where was she? It looked so different then Hoen. Was she even in Hoen anymore? She couldn't tell at this moment. There were Team Rocket members all dressed in black and red, and some wearing white and red. They were everywhere, patrolling the area, conversing with other members. The base was a huge building, about twenty stories high. The surrounding environment seemed to be hidden away in the mountains. Missy could see three mountains surrounding the base.

Butch put Missy on the ground on her feet. "Walk. Someone wants to really see you." Butch said with a laugh as he forced Missy to walk with them, he was still holding onto her.

Missy walked inside. Other members of Team Rocket were there. Some scientists here there. Missy saw an elevator up ahead and guessed she was going to go inside it.

Cassidy pushed the up button. There was a down button, too, so she guessed there must be a basement, or maybe a couple. Butch pushed her inside the elevator as the door closed behind them. She felt the elevator go up. She looked at the floor number. It stopped on the top floor. The twentieth floor. The door opened up to reveal a large, square room with a brown desk in the center of it. In it looked like an evil looking man, his brown hair and serious eyes.

"Boss. We got her." Cassidy said.

"Demetrie." The boss said. "Is this the girl?"

From the corner of her eye, Missy saw that old man come up to her. Butch and Cassidy backed away from the angry looking old man. "Yes, it is Giovanni." He had an angry tone to his voice.

Missy gasped upon seeing him. He looked the same, without the stick. He raised a hand in the air and then hit Missy across the face so hard that it made her fall on her but. "You!" Demetrie pointed at Missy. "You ruined my plan a year ago. But this time, I have returned to finish what I started."

"Wait!" Missy blurted suddenly. "How come you're a human again? Doesn't it go against your religion?"

Demetrie huffed. "Yes it does, but our sacred laws state that once we turn back, we are to be dealt with swiftly by Yasuo's hands. But it also states that if I'm back to a human, then my duties are unfinished. Which they are not finished."

Demetrie walked up to Missy, while she was on the ground and face Giovanni. "I have a few ideas." There was a wicked grin on his face. "Since this is all her fault, that my plans were destroyed a year ago, do you mind if I deal with her?"

"I don't care." Giovanni stated. His Persian was asleep on the ground next to him. It purred softly.

Missy started to back away the best she could from Demetrie, but she failed. Butch and Cassidy stopped her. Demetrie turned to the two. "You two are going to help me." He demanded.

"Why are you helping them?! Aren't you just going to turn them into Pokemon in the end of all this?!" Missy shouted, hoping to get Giovanni's attention to the situation.

"Shut up, you!" Demetrie said sharply.

"Hear me out," Missy said to the Boss of Team Rocket. "This guy is not someone to be friends with. His religion is to turn the whole world into Pokemon. After he uses you all to capture people and all the Pokemon, he's just going to turn you into Pokemon in the end!"

Giovanni stayed quiet, listening to Missy speak. His eyes then shifted towards Demetrie. The Persian woke up, lifting its head and let out a hiss. "Is this true?"

"No, of course not." Demetrie said. His cold eyes shifted to Missy's. His eyes were telling her to shut up. Missy only smirked. Her little scheme was starting to work in her favor.

"It's true." Missy continued. "He is only using you to gather people and have you turned them into Pokemon, to make you think he was helping you with world domination." Missy smirked at Demetrie. He was glaring at her. "But in fact, once you complete that, he was going to turn the Pokemon on you and have you become Pokemon."

"Cassidy. Butch." Giovanni spoke.

"Yes boss?" They both spoke.

"Let the girl go. Take Demetrie to the basement."

They both nodded and went up to Demetrie. They tried to grab them, but he was too quick for them rushed towards Missy, holding her tightly. His other hand held a syringe full of Pokemon DNA.

"Looks like you caught me. This girl was right" He said with a smirk.

While this was all going on, Giovanni pressed a button under his desk, calling a lot of Team Rocket members. The elevator door opened and they all rushed, grabbing Demetrie and Missy both.

"Take them both to the basement." Giovanni said with sharpness in his voice.

Forcefully, Missy and Demetrie were both taken down to the basement. Missy and Demetrie just kept on glaring at each other the whole time. They were then taken to a barely lit room full of other people who were also captured by Team Rocket. Missy was thrown into a cage and Demetrie was put into a separate cage. The Team Rocket members then left.

"Missy?" A voice was sounded. Well, several familiar voices.

* * *

muahahahahaha! Cliff Hanger!! I'm feeling evil today :)

Who could those people be?


	5. An Old Friend

Mickey paused. She blinked once, twice, trying to register that voice. Who could it be? Obviously, one of her friends. She didn't want to turn around, and only find it an image of her imagination. But, she turned her body around, peering across from her cage, was in fact a familiar face. It was Alicia.

Missy felt her eyes burning, fighting back tears, but she couldn't. She let them out. She was so happy to hear Alicia's vice, excited to even see her again.

"Alicia!" Mickey cried.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Mickey." Alicia said.

"Me too!" Mickey couldn't stop herself from crying. She let it all out. "But, how did you-?"

Alicia cut her off. "I turned back in Lily Cove City," Alicia said. "Like, a day before what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Missy.

"You didn't hear?"

Missy shook her head. Both of them obviously seemed oblivious to everyone around them, in other cages.

"From what I heard, a bunch of Pokemon invaded Lily Cove City. Attacked everyone there. It was horrible, so I heard." Alicia answered.

"That's horrible." Missy responded.

"No, it's Yasuo's work." Demetrie said with a slight chuckle. "It's the wrath of Yasuo. He's taking revenge on all of you. All of you have captured and enslaved Pokemon, for contests and making them fight each other when you could have just let them be Pokemon."

Everyone around started to go into a chatting frenzy. They were taking his word. They all knew that it would be the end of humanity. Everyone had doubts that this will never end.

Missy clutched her hands into fists. "Don't believe him." She stated. "There is a cure for this Virus. Don't give up hope!" She stood up in her cage. "Me, and my friends are all trying to take down this virus. I was once a Pokemon. So were all my friends. I lost them again, but I have hope that I will save them. I have hope that I will stop this Virus. This is of no work under some made up god named Yasuo. This is the work of nature. It has created this virus, and it looks like it's winning. But I will continue to fight, eve if it means losing my humanity!"

Everyone then turned towards the door. It opened up to see Giovanni from Team Rocket. He had a small smirk on his face. "Well, that was such a nice speech." He said. His Persian was right beside him. Everyone backed away from it. "I'm afraid that there is no way to stop us."

"Wanna bet on that?" Missy glared at him.

"Yes, I would like to bet on it." He smirked. "Demetrie here has told me that you have an updated form of the virus. I would like to take it and have my scientists study it."

"No. I'm not going to help you." Missy said raising her voice to him.

"You'd be wise not to talk to me like that." He sneered. "I could easily make you a Pokemon at any split second."

"I'm not afraid." Missy crossed her arms.

Giovanni frowned. "You should be afraid. All of the groups all over the world have banded together. Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic have joined together. We're all capturing Pokemon and people alike. And we're all going to inject all the people into Pokemon. This way, we can all band together and control this world!"

"Why are you telling me your plan?" Missy asked.

"Because I know you won't stop me." He stated.

"Wanna bet on that, too?"

"Not really." He said.

"Coward." Missy said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" He furrowed his brows.

"Coward." She repeated.

He clenched his fists tight. "Cassidy! Butch!" He called for them to come in.

Missy knew all who they were. They were the ones who originally turn her into a Pokemon. A Vaporeon. She was still haunted that her own friend had the Virus in her. She shook the flashback away.

"Yes, sir?" Butch asked.

"Grab her. And then follow me." Giovanni ordered.

"Sir!" They both said, and opened my cage.

Alicia was looking worried by that point. I winked at her, and gave a small thumbs up that said everything was going to be ok. Alicia could only hope for the best, though.

Cassidy and Butch grabbed Mickey without any struggle. Mickey went with them willingly, forming a plan in her head. She had it all figured out by then. They were probably going to test her with the Mutated Virus, try to figure out what it does. By then, she would use it to destroy Team Rocket from the inside out. Escape with everyone, and tell all the government to take them down.


	6. Faster than before

Sorry for the mishmatch on the last chapter. I got four different characters mixed up.

.

Hope this one is good!

* * *

Missy was taken to a large room. There was glass on only two sides of the room, and only one door, which was blocked by Team Rocket members. She got a good look around the room. She saw a chair, and it had belts around to keep her in it.

She was placed in it, and the belts crossed over her arms, wrists, ankles, and across her chest. Cassidy and Butch then stopped, and took several steps back. Two scientists that worked for Team Rocket then came in. Both were male, and she thought they were twins.

They placed a briefcase down on the ground next to her. They both then had a syringe in each of their hands. One that was empty and one that was filled with the virus.

Giovanni walked in last, hands behind his back. He had a slight smirk on his face, too. He was up too something. "Well, if all goes as plan, you'll end up a Pokemon." He turned towards the door. "Bring him in!" He called.

From the door, a team rocket member came in, carrying a little boy. He fell to the ground, weak and in pain. Missy was worried for the boy. She didn't know that they would turn him into a Pokemon right in front of her.

Missy struggled to get out, trying hard. "No, he's not a part of this! Let him go! Please! Don't turn him into a Pokemon!" Missy shouted.

The scientist with the full syringe grabbed the boy's arm. He was too weak to fight back, and gave up.

"No, get away! You're stronger than that! Don't let him do that!" Missy shouted at the little boy.

"Shut her up!" Giovanni demanded.

Someone the placed duck tape over Missy's mouth. She was still shouting through it, mumbling her words. "MMmhmhm! MMMM!"

The scientist put half of the liquid into the boy's arm. The boy screamed out in pain. Missy shot her eyes to the clock. It wasn't midnight yet. How could the transformation begin so fast?

"We modified the original virus. Our expert groups of scientists made it happen upon entering the body. This way, we don't have to wait." Giovanni explained, watching the helpless boy struggle and claw at the ground.

Missy felt tears coming to her eyes. She fought them back, though. She didn't want to show any weakness. Not in front of the enemy.

The boy's pants ripped as a long, tan tail grew out. At the end of it, four little green balls formed. His legs turned green, and his thighs grew in size. His legs shrunk into his body as his nose shrunk back into his face. His toes separated, becoming pink and growing into two little claws. His fingers did the same, as his little body shrunk more. Little flaps grew from his neck, becoming big. The top of his head rounded out and grew outward, his hair falling out. He looked like a mushroom with claws now. The transformation was complete. He was now a Breloom. The Breloom was quickly caught in a cage and carried out of the room.

Missy was looking away the whole time, not daring to look at the small, frail boy. He was too young for this. When it was done, and he was out of the room, Missy glared at them all.

Giovanni came over, and smirked. "When you become a Pokemon, we want to hear you scream in agony." His huge fingers grabbed the corner of the duck tape. Missy closed her yes and braced herself for the stinging that would follow. He, quickly, ripped it off, and Missy felt more tears come from the stinging after effects.

"Do it." Giovanni said to the scientist. The scientist placed the needle on the skin of her arm, and pushed in. It hurt a lot. Her muscle's tightened, trying to fight it out of her body. But it failed. The contents poured into her body. She braced for the transformation that would occur.

No pain. No uneasiness. Nothing. Missy looked up in confusion, as did all of Team Rocket. Everyone was in confusion.

_Why am I not transforming? Is this the work of the Mutated Virus?_ Missy thought.

Giovanni growled. "Take a sample of her blood!" he demanded. The other scientist pushed the other syringe into her other arm, and extracted a sample of her blood. She looked at her own blood. She almost felt like fainting then.

Cassidy and Butch unbuckled the belts and grabbed her arms. They then dragged her into back to the cage room and threw her into the cage and walked out muttering something. Missy couldn't hear though.

Alisha was there, asking questions already. "What happened? You're bleeding, what happened?!"

"They updated the original virus. It makes you transform as soon as it enters your body now. It was horrible. That little boy…" Her voice trailed. "They tried it on me, didn't work. So, they took a sample of my blood for testing."

"That's horrible. That poor little boy…" Alisha muttered.

"My son! What happened to him!?" Demanded a woman. She clutched the bars of her cage, tears falling down her face. "Did they…" Her voice trailed.

Missy nodded gravely. The woman gave a cry and her hands went to her face as she cried and cried. Missy and Alisha even cried with her, feeling sorry for the woman.

"Oh, cut it. You're all gonna become a Pokemon anyways. That's Yasuo's-." Demetrie started.

"Shut up!" Missy shouted at him. She didn't want to put up with him, not now.


	7. Airborne

In the middle of the night, everyone had fallen asleep. Giovanni walked into the room with the cages. He walked around, arms behind his back, with a little smile on his face as he stopped in front of Missy's cage.

"So, you have that inside of you." He whispered. "Interesting." He then turned towards the door and left. _The only absolute cure is inside her body. What's inside her body can stop this whole thing completely._

_

* * *

_The next morning, Blake and his little crew watched the Team Rocket base. Blake was formulating a plan in his little head. And he decided that he must do it alone, while the others were asleep. So, he escaped that morning to go out and scout around the base.

As he walked around, he knocked out some guards by using an electric attack. He had seen Missy being dragged in here. He wanted to investigate why. He didn't know why, but he cared about her. Something inside his heart cares for her. He felt a desire to protect her. He never wanted to admit it, though.

As he walked into the building, he knocked out any guards he could see, before they spotted him. He pushed open a door, but inside were just raving Pokemon, going crazy.  
He walked out and went out and around again. Then, an alarm sounded. Someone must have seen the knocked out guards. He quickly hid in the closest room he could find. Inside, several cages held people in them. He backed up and his in the corner of the darkest corner, to hide from everyone. That was when he spotted Missy, lying on the ground inside a cage. He also spotted Alisha in the cage across from her. In front of him, was Demetrie. Blake despised him.

He felt a desire to bite him, make him a Pokemon once and for all. But wait! He remembered that he had become a Pokemon. He even bit him, a while ago. Why was he a human again?!

Blake figured that he was caught and turned back. He hated that fact.

* * *

"What the?" Missy said suddenly, waking up to the alarm. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up as everyone was looking around in confusion, some holding their ears to block the sound.

Alisha woke up in confusion. The sounds of Team Rocket members could be heard outside the room they were in. None of them even noticed that Blake was in the same room, but hiding.

Two people from Team Rocket busted into the room, searching around. The door closed behind them as they searched.

They were looking for Blake. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a thunder bolt was seen and struck the two guards. They were knocked out and fell to the ground.

Everyone, in surprise, turned to where it originated from. Out of the dark corner, Blake walked out of the shadows. Everyone gasped in surprise. Missy was surprised to seem him there.

"Blake!" She cried, grabbing the bars of the cage. "How did you get in here? When?" He didn't answer, he only nodded. That was all he could do.

The people around were scared of Blake, because he was a Pokemon. Blake walked towards the two guards' bodies, and found a set of keys. He grabbed them in his mouth and gave them to Missy.

"Thank you." She said, clutching the keys, and putting them into the lock. She was soon able to get out, and let everyone out, except for Demetrie. She only glared at him and walked on by.

They all scrambled out into the hallway. Blake led the way, knocking out guards along the way. "Why are we following Blake? I thought he was the bad guy, too?" Alisha asked, while she was running around the base.

"Well, recently, he's been helpful. He's gained my trust." Missy explained.

Alisha was still confused, but shook it off as she went on. From behind them, a net gun came out of nowhere. It nabbed Missy, Alisha, and two other people. Another net gun appeared I front of them, capturing the others, while Blake accidentally ran into a cage. He couldn't slow down as he was running fast.

"You're not going anywhere. We need you all." Giovanni said, coming up.

Missy and Alisha were trying to break the ropes, but it was no good. A bunch of guards then surrounded them all, all pointing guns at them, to calm them down. Several people started to cry.

"Hey, I have an idea." Demetrie said, suddenly coming out from around the corner.

"How did you get out of the cage?" Missy asked him.

"Oh, I could've have gotten out anytime I wanted to." Demetrie pulled out a key. "I stole it before I was put in the cage."

"What is your idea?" Giovanni asked as Demetrie walked on up.

Demetrie then started to whisper into Giovanni's ear. Missy was straining to hear, but couldn't.

"Maybe, and I've been thinking hard. Since you've made the virus work faster, maybe you can work some magic and make it an air born virus?" He whispered.

Giovanni nodded once, thinking about it. "Well, maybe it is good to have you around then. That really is a good idea." Giovanni turned towards the captives. "Take them into the white room. Keep them there for now. Bring me that girl." He pointed at Missy.

Missy glared at Demetrie. _What did he think of? What is he trying to pull?_

The guards dragged the nets filled with people down the hall. They were dragged until they reached a room where Missy was at the other day. Where that little boy became a Breloom. They cut the ropes, and let them all out. They had guns with them, so everyone didn't try to make a run for it.

A guard then grabbed Missy, and pulled her away from everyone. Alisha grabbed Missy's hands, holding her from them. But another Guard just grabbed Alisha and threw her to the side.

"Don't worry, Alisha! I'll be ok!" Missy called to her as she was dragged out by the guard. She was then dragged to the next room over, which was a laboratory. Scientists were at work, and they working hard.

"Ah, Missy." Giovanni said, walking up. "Demetrie had given me a really good idea, which you're going to help with. That way, you're also at blame."

"What if I don't help you?" Missy asked.

"Well, I'll kill everyone in that room." He smirked. "Including your friend."

Missy flinched. She didn't want them all to die, not even Alisha. She didn't want anyone to be hurt anymore. Her head hung low, defeat washing over her.

"Kill her best friend…."

"Wait!" Missy then shouted. "I'll help you! Just don't hurt any of them!"

"Never mind." Giovanni said with a sneer. "Bring her over to Max, he'll tell her what to do."

Missy was then dragged to a scientist who had a sample of her blood, and the new virus that they enhanced. "Very well, sit here." He pointed at the chair. The Guard let Missy go, and she sat down.

Maxwell hovered over her. "I already started the process. Now, you finish the rest. Extract a sample from your blood." Maxwell pointed at the one with her blood in it.

Grumbling, she did so. She grabbed the syringe and filled it up from the sample of her blood. He then told her to place a drop on a piece of glass and put it under the microscope.

"Then separate the qualities of your virus and your blood." Maxwell demanded.

Missy looked through the microscope, seeing her blood with the Mutated Virus. She noticed it's distinct quality, it's shape, and it's ever changing structure. She wondered if she could do anything without Maxwell noticing. Probably not. There was another guard nearby, with a gun, just in case. She sighed

She took the tools laid out beside her, and was able to separate the virus and her blood. "I'm done." She mumbled.

"Good." He grabbed their enhanced virus and put gave it to her. "Now, combine the virus with this one."

_Why combine it?_ Missy wondered. Then it hit her. Her father told her that you could actually mutate a virus by hand and make it airborne. _Is that what they're doing?_

"Why are you stalling?" Maxwell asked. "Do you want your friend to die?"

"No," Missy grumbled. She did as she was told, and combined them both. She watched through the microscope as the two different viruses came in contact together, and fused together. Thus, it was completed. They were combined. Maxwell then covered it in a jar, before it could spread out. "Good job. Now, let's try it out real quick."

Missy watched, and before she could grab it from him, a Guard came up and grabbed her. She quickly grabbed the syringe and hid it away in a loose pocket.

Maxwell took a syringe and jabbed it and extracted some of the airborne virus into it. He then opened the door to the room where everyone else was at. Alisha was in there. Missy noticed this, and reacted fast. She grabbed for the syringe out of his hand, and it fell from his hand. It fell to the ground and shattered, releasing it's contents.

"Damn it!" Maxwell shouted. Missy quickly kicked the guard holding her in the knee and closed the door to the room. She looked back at Maxwell and the Guard.

They both started to scream in pain. Missy was then in shock. Now that the virus was airborne, everyone was starting to transform right in front of her eyes. All the guards, all the scientists. Including everyone in the room. Missy noticed that she wasn't transforming. She questioned why, but took the syringe out from her pocket. She opened the door, letting more screams erupt from the building. She rushed towards Alisha. Alisha was clawing at herself. She was starting to transform, and it was all Missy's fault.

She took the syringe into her skin, and extracted some of her blood. She had to give it a shot. She then took the syringe full of her blood and jabbed it into Alisha's arm, spilling it's contents into her body.

Missy noticed that the transformation paused, and then she started to revert back to her human self.

Soon, Alisha was back to normal. "Alisha!" Missy cried, hugging her friend. "I thought that I would loose you again!" Missy cried.

"What happened?" Alisha asked.

"They forced me to make their enhanced virus airborne…" Her voice trailed.

Alisha gasped. "Oh no! What do we do?"

"I don't really know." Missy said, shaking her head.


	8. Blake's Idea?

Sorry for a short chapter. I felt like I had to put something there to fill my empty head. Sooo sorry for such a long wait. Things happened, x-mas, new years, starting school again, hanging out with friends and stressing about a lot of things. So sorry. But I've been working on other stories i want to put up. Another transformation story about Pokemon coming soon!

* * *

Missy and Alisha ran down the hallway in the Team Rocket base. Everyone had beome a Pokemon in that building. Missy had no idea how she was going to cure this. It was only her and Alisha, and if this leaked outside, the whole world will be Pokemon. Missy couldn't let this happen, not to anyone.

As they ran, they turned the hallway and then stopped, seeing Demetrie and Giovanni there. _Why aren't they transforming? _Missy thought.

"Why aren't you Pokemon?" Alisha asked then, reading Missy's thoughts.

"When we took a sample of your blood, Missy, I injected myself with it, that way I couldn't turn." Giovanni answered. "Demetrie here did the same thing."

Missy balled her hands into fists. She glared at them, wanting to punch them both. She couldn't, they were too powerful. What was she going to do. She couldn't just do a full force attack on them, that would be too expected.

"Now, Missy and Alisha," Giovanni said, walking up to them both. "It seems us four are the only humans among this world, as of right now. What should we do?" As he walked closer and closer to them, Missy was fighting deep down not to punch him. But she couldn't. She lashed out, all the anger boiling inside her. It was like a fight for survival. Giovanni was hit hard in the face, and he was taken back by surprise.

Alisha grabbed onto Missy's shoulder to calm her down. "Calm down. there's no need to get all angry. there's nothing at this point that we can do."

"I'm not giving up." Missy said. "I'm going to fight this war to the end." Missy and Alisha walked away. They had nothing to do. They could just take the Mutated Virus, the Cure for it all, and inject it into every Pokemon they see. But that could take forever. There are gonna be a whole lot more Pokemon now. All the towns would be deserted. There would be no other people left in this world.

* * *

Blake walked down the hall. A whole lot more Pokemon were around. Blake didn't know what was going on. He walked around, sniffing around for Missy for now. Her found her scent and a small amount of blood from Giovanni from when Missy punched him. He followed that scent around the whole building and then to outside, only to see Meganium there. Missy was nearby, walking with Alisha, both with looks of defeat on their faces. Meganium was only staring at them. Meganium left the group of other Pokemon to find Blake.

"What's going on?" Meganium asked Blake.

"I don't know." Blake said, walking past her and towards Missy and Alisha. He gpt in front of them and stopped them.

"Oh, hey Blake." Alisha said. Blake had a questioning look on his face and it read ,"What' going on?"

"The virus is Airborne, and there's nothing we can do." Missy replied.

Blake was shocked. He looked away for a second, thinking it over. _If only I could tell them my idea. It just might work._ He thought and sighed.

"We can start on that idea, of trying to use the Cure on every Pokemon we find." Alisha said. "We could start now if you want?" She said to Missy.

"That means we have to go back and get some syringes." Missy said.

"Come on. We'll think of something. Just be positive about this." Alisha tried to cheer up Missy. But it was like Missy was hit in the gut, and nothing could heal that pain. "Lets go get some Syringes."

"Alright." Missy agreed finally. They both then headed towards the lab again. The walked on in. It was filled with Pokemon. Missy just ignored them as she went into the lab. Giovanni and Demetrie were there. "Well, look who's back." Demetrie said. Giovanni had a bruise on his eye from where Missy punched him. Her hand was sore now.

"Step away," Missy said, making her way through.

Demetrie grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. "I don't think so. We're not letting you get these Syringes."

"Let her go, you creep!" Alisha said with a glare.

"What do you think you're gonna do?" Giovanni asked in a threatening tone. He was not happy.

Just then, Blake ran in and bite Demetrie on the hand, making him gasp and let go of Missy. Meganium walked in too and used Vine Whip on them both, tieing Giovanni and Demetrie together to hold them back. Missy grabbed her shoulder in pain, and then grabbed a couple of syringes. She handed Alisha some of them and they both walked out, Blake and Meganium following them. Meganium, before she left, used Sleep Powder on them, making them go to sleep.

When they reached outside, Missy turned towards Blake and Meganium. "Do you two want to turn back?" She asked them both.

Blake thought this over. He had no idea if he wanted to or not. He really wasn't sure. Meganium was nodding her head like crazy. She wanted to go back to her beautiful self. She wanted to return to her body. She also wondered what Blake would look like as a human.

"Ok, Blake's first." Alisha said.


	9. Mood Swings and Deceit

_**I always wanted to be evil! :D**_

* * *

Blake sat there, staring at Missy. She held the syringe in her hand, and she pricked her arm, drawing her blood. She then held up the syringe, and touched Blake's forearm. She pushed in the blood, and then took a step back. Blake's transformation started instantly, as his paws unraveled, forming long fingers with fingernails. His arms and legs grew out, and his legs turned back into human legs with feet. His tail started to grow back inside his body as his skin turned back to its normal color. His nose flattened in, and his face became normal. His black fur on his head then turned into a dark, shiny, blue color. He opened his eyes then, revealing them to be crystal blue. He stood there naked.

Missy's face was flushed over, staring at Blake. She quickly turned around, burying her face in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, and then he looked down at himself.

"Go find some clothes!" Missy and Alisha demanded.

Blake then left, in search of clothes. Missy breathed a small sigh of relief as she turned around to the Meganium. "Ok, you're next." Missy wiped off the blood on the syringe and then struck the Meganium's leg with the syringe.

The Meganium's green skin color turned to it's normal pigment. Her legs got smaller, forming legs and hands with fingers and toes. Her tail brew in and her neck got smaller. The antennae went away as she was now able to stand up straight. The flower then shrunk back into her skin, as the transformation was complete. She hadd dirty blonde hair, with deep set brown eyes. She was naked, too.

"Go find some clothes," Missy sighed, looking away.

They both came back now, and the girl introduced herself as being Megan. He explained that she was turned into the Meganium during the Lily Cove incident. The introductions went underway.

Missy couldn't help but stare at Blake. His crystal, blue eyes were striking. She couldn't help but look into them. Alisha then shook her and then she snapped back to reality. "Umm...so Blake...What was the idea of yours?" he stammered a bit.

"Well, I'm tired of being a Pokemon now, I'm through." His voice was also deep, sending shivers down Missy's spine. "You said that the virus is airborne. That means every person in this world is becoming a Pokemon, too." He continued. "Since the mutated virus is the one main cure of it, why not making that airborne?"

Missy looked up. "That's a good idea, Blake." she said. "But, if we go back in there, most likely we'll be captured, and they _will_ harm us next time."

"Then don't go in there." Megan said. "I'm sure there are other labs here with the same equipment."

"We don't know that, though. Sure, they may have some of the same equipment, but not all of it like Team Rocket."

"We'll never know until we try." Megan retorted.

"She has a point." Alisha said, looking towards Missy.

Missy looked up then. "I know the perfect place to go, too." She said.

* * *

They started to travel now heading towards the same lab that Blake had attacked them at, with Sherice and her husband. Blake decided to walk next to her, his hands in his pockets. He was a very tall guy, like around five-foot-seven. They both walked in silence.

"Hey, Missy?" He started.

"Yeah.." she croaked.

"I'm sorry, from the beginning." He added.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was thinking." He said, looking away. "I'm sorry that I hurt you..."

He was meaning when he captured them and he electrocuted Missy when they were still Pokemon. "It's okay..." she replied.

They both walked in silence for a few more minutes. Megan was steaming over the attention that Missy was receiving from Blake. She wanted Blake to herself. Alisha noticed the tension and sighed.

* * *

After about an hour or so into the trip, everyone was getting tired. They decided to rest under a grove. The sounds of Pokemon nearby made Missy shiver in fear. It was scaring, being the only humans in a world of Pokemon.

Alisha kept looking behind her. She was worried. She kept feeling like someone was following them all.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Missy, noticing.

"It's nothing. I just keep getting the feeling someone's following us." Alisha replied.

Blake looked up at her. "I've been feeling the same thing." He said.

"Are you sure?" Megan asked Blake. "It could just be your imagination."

"I'm sure." He replied bluntly to Megan. He was so annoyed with her.

"Well, if someone is following us, we'd better be careful. It might be Giovanni or Demetrie." Missy replied.

"If it is them, I don't want them following us. They need to be stopped." Alisha said with a small frown.

"Right now, we don't have anything to take them down with." Said Missy.

"We have big, strong Blake here." Megan piped in.

"He can't handle them on his own." Missy said, scolding Megan for her foolishness.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help." Megan shot back.

Alisha looked at Missy, and they were both thinking the same thing. _Megan is annoying; we have to get rid of her._ They didn't mean kill her off or anything, just lose her.

* * *

Later that night, Missy couldn't sleep. Blake couldn't either, as Megan fell asleep close to Blake, and Alisha fell asleep near Missy. Missy and Blake sat next to each other, staring into the fire they made. There was such an awkward silence between them. Missy was trying to decide what to say to him, to break this silence.

"So," Blake said, breaking the silence. "You've become stronger."

"Mentally or physically?" Missy asked.

Blake sighed, and then a smile hinted at the corners of his lips. "Both."

That made Missy numb all over, hearing it from him.

"When I first met you, I thought you were a cry baby. But, now, my whole outlook on you has changed." Blake explained.

Missy chuckled a bit at that. "When I first met you, I thought you were a selfish prick." She looked up at him. "But seeing you now, not trying to kill me, I see you have a sweet side to you." It was Blake's turn to chuckle.

"What's going on here?" Megan asked, yawning as she sat up.

They both turned to see Megan waking up, and they sighed in annoyance. "Nothing." They both said in unison.

"Damn right there better not be anything going on." Megan replied to their annoyed replies. She placed a hand on Blake's chest, pulling him closer to her. "Because I've chosen Blake to be mine!"

Blake broke from her grasp and glared at her. "You have only been annoying since I first met you." He said.

"But you also saved me from the Pokemon Center." She said, aghast.

"Because you were key to the escape, nothing more." He argued.

"So, you never liked me all along?" she had tears brimming in the sides of her eyes. She was so loud now, that Alisha woke up annoyed.

"Never. You just followed me around in love struck, when I was trying to get rid of you." Blake argued back with her.

Megan was then all angry. She clenched her fists in anger, and stood up to yell at him. "You were playing me all along. Trying to get to this _Whore_ all along, when you could have a decent relationship with me! An honest and trustworthy relationship!"

Now Missy was getting mad. "Hey-!"

"Don't you call Missy a whore!" Blake said, standing up now. He was defending Missy.

"I can call her a whore all I want, because she is one!" Megan fired back. She wasn't going to give up.

"Get away! You don't belong here." Blake growled in anger.

"Fine! I will, and next time you see me, Missy, I'll get my revenge on you for stealing my man!" she then turned on her heels, and ran into the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this now." Missy said with a sigh.]

* * *

Megan ran on and on, until her feet started to hurt. She sat against a tree and sobbed, punching the ground with her fists. "I'll get my revenge on you, Missy!" she shouted in the forest.

"Heh heh!" A voice sounded in the forest. "We have the same thought in mind, my girl." That voice was familiar. It was Demetrie. He then stepped out from the shadows of the forest in front of Megan.

She stood up, throwing her fists in front of her to protect herself. "What do you want?!"

"Simple. Get my revenge on Missy, just like you." He said.

Megan stopped then. "What did she do to you?" she asked.

"Lots of things. Destroyed my whole society, disobeyed my religion's rules, and won't die!" He said in anger.

Megan was confused, but didn't seem like it. "You want me to join you?"

"Exactly! Together, we could take them down, and rule this world, just you and me. We could rebuild my society," He looked right into her eyes. "So, what do you say?"

Megan looked down, and thought about Blake. "I'll do it, if you can make Blake mine."

"Deal." Demetrie said with an evil smirk.


	10. Megan

"So, if you're willing to help me, are you willing to take the lives of them all, if needed to be?" Demetrie asked Megan. She watched as he walked up to her. she studied his movements carefully.

"Yeah, I can." She replied. "They're both idiots anyway. Even that other girl."

Demetrie smiled. "I think that taking that other girl's life is the way to make Missy vulnerable. They do seem very close." Demetrie speculated. "Since we can't become Pokemon again, the only way to rid of them is to kill them, before they do anything harsh."

"They were planning to try to make the cure airborne." Megan spoke up. "They said they were heading to this lab, somewhere near Petalburg City."

Demetrie stopped. "Damn. If we can make the virus airborne, I'm sure she'll be able to make the cure airborne, too." He started to pace around. "Well, we'll have to stop her before she gets there. It's a long way from here, so we have some time."

Megan crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Are you going to teach me? I mean, how to fight and kill?"

Demetrie smirked. "Yes, we'll definitely get to that soon enough. but at the moment, I would like to do some tampering with the Virus we still have left that isn't airborne."

"You kept some of the original?" she asked him.

"Of course, in case I needed to use it later. And we can combine it with the mutated one that she has. do a little messing around, and _BOOM!_ an incurable virus!"He stared at her unchanging expression. "think of it this way, if we get rid of Missy, I'm sure you will get the boy. I mean, you, him, and me will be the only humans left on this planet. We could rebuild my society, and take back this world in the name of Yasuo!"

"Ok," she started. "But first, explain this society to me." she demanded, sitting against the tree and he listened to his story.

"Very well, you deserve to know, since I choose you to be my next heir, but that it up to Yasuo only." He sat down across from her and started to explain his society. "My society was created a really long time ago, by a god named Yasuo. He was a God that was banished from both Heaven and Hell, and chose to live on earth with the Pokemon and the mortals. When he discovered the way Pokemon were being treated as slaves to the people, he created a society, and discovered this virus. Well, actually, I should say he created this virus."

"Your God created the virus? Shouldn't the human population be gone by now then?" Megan asked.

"That is very true, it should have, but something messed up, and Yasuo was turned into a Pokemon. He didn't know that would happen, and he became aggressive, and attacked all humans and Pokemon alike, spreading the virus. the virus really wasn't strong enough and only lasted a generation, and sorta of disappeared. But, as generations went on, and several hundred heirs to the throne was chosen, the virus became stronger and stronger, defying all odds and overcoming any kind of antibiotics thrown against it. It finally resurfaced by the time my great-grandfather was a boy, and has lived on through that.

"I became the next heir by Yasuo's will, and I commanded that everyone in the society that reaches a certain age to be turned into Pokemon. all the adults were to keep breeding more and more off spring. I sent a certain amount of those children out into this world, the modern day world, kidnap anyone they see, and bring them there to face Yasuo's will, and be transformed into Pokemon. Well, that is, until we heard about Missy and her friends.

"When I first saw the television program when a women was talking about the cure for the virus, I had sent several of my children out to where the women is and to capture those people who returned to humanity. If you were once a Pokemon, according to our God, you can never turn back. We captured them, and turned all of her friends into Pokemon, right in front of her eyes, and during the last battle, she was the only one who was left. she has gotten on last raw nerve, and she needs to become a Pokemon, forever!"

Megan listened to the whole story, and nodded several times. She could only imagine what had happened that she never knew about before she heard it. She sighed and smiled a bit. "thank you for that story. I'm considering your offer again, and choosing to be on your side. I don't know much about Genetics and DNA, or anything of that matter, but I would love to be of some use."

Demetrie smiled. "Excellent. Good choice." He then stood up. "I just have one condition." He stared at Megan with a stern face. "All I want for you, in the end is to be the breeder of our society, since no other females are around now."

Megan shook her head. "No can do." she then smiled. "But I know of another female that's still a human. That other girl. You could use her to rebuild your society. I'm sure, at her age, she is more fertile than I could ever be."

Demetrie looked at her with a questioning look. "I thought you didn't know about that stuff?"

"I'm a woman, aren't I? i know all the things about women, duh."

Demetrie chuckled. "Yeah, we could use her, but you will also have to contribute in that manner. and I'm serious. If you can't agree to that, I'll just kill you in the end." His stern look came back on his face. "I will kill you, just like Giovanni, who got in my way. Choose."

Megan was stunned. sure, she wanted to help him, but she didn't want to be like a breeding machine for his sick, twisted mind. If she chose yes, he would use her to have sex with and such, unless he could force Blake to do it, too. If Blake would do it, she would do it. and if she chose no, he would kill her in the end. she sighed in defeat. "I don't want to die," she looked up at him. "I'll do it, but only if you can get Blake to do that...breeding...stuff." It felt weird for her to be saying that. It stuck on her tongue for the longest mind, and she couldn't get it out. It was true. She was going to be used for breeding. She remembered that her older brother once called her a slut because she slept with several different guys each week.

"Good. but, if you betray me in anyway, I'll kill you on the spot."

"Understood." Megan said.


	11. Deadly

Missy woke up the next morning with a big yawn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She still saw Blake and Alisha there. She smiled a bit. Then she frowned. She remembered Megan's temper tantrum, and running off. She said she'll get her revenge. Missy could only hope that she didn't side with Demetrie, because that would be bad. He would manipulate her. But, knowing Demetrie, he probably sukered her into some sort of deal, gaining her trust for now, and willing to take her out of the picture at any time.

She looked up at the sky. There were several Pokemon flying about. Missy wondered if they were actually Pokemon, or former humans up there. She wondered then how far the labratory was from where they were at. She really didn't have a clue where they were at now. they would have to continue onwards until they see a city of a town.

She felt a little off in this world. She, Blake, Alisha, and the other two wee the only humans on this Earth that's something no one really wants. Now, about 99% of the Earth's population is Pokemon.

Alisha stirred in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up with a big yawn. "Mornin' Missy."

"Hey. Have a nice nap?" Missy asked.

"Yep!" she looked at Blake. She smiled a bit. "Glad to see he's sleeping fine, and not attacking us like last time."

Missy chuckled. "Yeah. Nice to know he's on our side this time." She glanced at Blake as he slept soundly asleep. His black bangs covered his eyes, and he saw his body going up and down as he breathed. "Seems like he hasn't had a good nap in a while."

* * *

Megan woke up in the middle of the night, thanks to Demetrie. He shook her awake a little bit, making her cranky from not getting any rest. "What?" She whined.

"We'd better move now. If we do this fast, we could probablt catch up to them real fast, and get this whole thing settled." Demetrie whispered to her. "the faster we do that, the faster we can get your little Blake." He had to admit, this was the only way for her to be doing this was that Blake had to be a part of it, too.

"Alright." she said, getting up. She rubbed her eyes. "Which way?" she asked.

"The way we came from." He replied, and went on ahead of her.

"Hey, wait for me." She called, running to catch up to him.

* * *

Blake woke up a little bit later. He sat up, looked around, and sighed in relief. He looked at himself and smiled a bit. He spotted Missy right away, with Alisha sitting next to her. they were chatting about something, and it seemed serious. "Hey," He said.

They both looked over and nodded. "We were talking about Megan. Missy thinks she joined up with Demetrie." Alisha explained.

"Figured she would." Blake leaned against the nearby tree.

"Now that you're up, we should try to find some food, and keep going this way. We might come upon a city soon, and from there, we'll figure out where we are, and where we need to go." Missy announced and stood up. "We have no time to waste now."

"Sounds like a good plan." Blake said, standing up now. He easily towered over Missy and Alisha. They were both envious of that.

They contined onwards the path they were already going down, going in a straight line. They soon found some fruit, came across a Pokemon that was very aggressive, and Blake scared it off. They soon came to a river that seemed to stetch onwards in every direction.

"See the current? It's heading that way." Alisha pointed out. she then pointed the other way. "I bet if we follow the current, we could find at least some sort of city or town."

"Good eye, sis." Blake said

So, starting the way Alisha pointed, Alisha walked a head a little bit, leaving Missy and Blake to chat amongst themselves. "So..." Blake started.

"So..." Missy repeated.

There was an awkward silence in the air between them two. They looked away from each other as they walked.

Alisha looked back and chuckled a bit.

* * *

Demetrie and Megan soon reached the laboratory where they were all previously at. It was eerily quiet, and it scared Megan. The littlest sounds made her jump. Then she screamed suddenly, seeing a leg in the middle of the hallway, and then a whole body with blood surrounding it. It was Giovanni's body.

"That's what's going to happen if you betray me." Demetrie said as he continued onward.

Megan nodded slowly, and followed him still. He opened a door, and inside was an area where a glass cabinet was at. She watched as he walked up to it and pulled out several beakers of a clear substance. The virus was inside of it. He shook it around a bit and closed the door to the glass cabinet.

"This is what we need. Hold these for now." He said, handing them to her.

She held them to her chest so she wouldn't drop them. She had to be careful of what she does from now until whenever. She could end up like Giovanni like that. She followed him out of that room and into a big, open room. It was completely empty, too. He walked to a table, and moved the papers from it, clearing it off. He motioned for her to bring them to her, and she did. He took the beakers from her hands and brought a microscope next to him. He took samples of each of the substances in the beakers. A sample of the regular virus and the mutated one. He looked at the mutated virus first.

It was a soft, light red color, and it looked totally different than the regular virus. He took a tiny sample of the regular virus and combined the two, watching the muatated one take over the regular one. It took over it extremly fast, too. He took the sample of the airborne virus and decided to add it to the one he was looking at. He watched as the Mutated one took over that one quickly.

He scratched his chin. "This is going to be difficult." He said to himself.

Megan watched in awe as he worked. She kept uiet so he could work easily.

"I have to find a way to take away the properties of the mutated virus. Turn it againt itself." He continued to think out loud. He then stood up and walked to a book case with a bunch of books about Virus' and flipped through the book, trying to see if it could help at all. He cursed under his breath and closed the book shut. There was nothing on the subject he wanted. He set it aside and went back to the microscope.

He reached for a syringe and looked at Megan. "Give me your arm. I want a blood sample." He ordered

She was about to protest, when she thought of Giovanni's body. She handed over her arm to him, and he grabbed it, pulling it closer to him. He stuck the cold needle on her skin and she flinched. It pierced her skin and she gritted her teeth. She watched as her blood was filled up in the syringe, and he pulled it out. She her a hand to her skin, putting pressure on the tiny hole in her skin.

"Go look for a band-aid," Demetrie ordered. Nodding, she left, in search of one.

He leaned back in his chair. _When the Mutated Virus, the absolute cure, was made, there was only one of it's kind. It resided in Missy, the little brat. We created it from the original virus. _then it hit him. He would have to manipulate the original virus like he did to create the Mutated one. He set to work, using several tools, trying to change the virus into something even more deadly. He worked on it for about an hour or so. He failed so many times, and gave up a few times, but went back to work a few minutes later.

Megan walked in after finding a band-aid in a room several doors down. She saw him hard at work and didn't want to bother him at all. She walked around the abandoned building. She remembered when it used to be full of Team Rocket members, but now, there was no one, except for her and Demetrie.

"Yes! I did it!" Demetrie called about a hour and a half later of working on it.

Megan, hearing him across the hall, went back to the room to see Demetrie with a big, evil smirk on his face, leaning back in his chair and sighed in relief. "You did it? For real?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. It took me a long time, but I did it. Missy, prepare to meet your end!"


	12. A new route

**_It seems i made a little mistake. Thanks to that person(you know who you are :D) to have pointed it out for me, and i corrected it._**

* * *

"How far is this river?" Missy whined. Her feet were hurting, and she was starving. They haven't had food for a couple of hours. She staggered from behind, along with Blake and Alisha. Blake was ahead, and he looked fine.

"I don't think it's as long as you think. You're just making it worse than what it really is." Blake said, putting his arms behind his head as he walked.

"It feels like we've been walking forever." Alisha whined along with Missy.

"You didn't seem to have any problems when yo were traveling before." Blake said. "You all seemed pretty fine."

"That was back then, Blake." Missy said.

Blake sighed, staring straight ahead. "Well, you don't have to wait long now. There's a small village up ahead."

"Really!" Alisha asked, and they both cheered up a little.

"Let's go." Missy said, running ahead now. She passed Blake, but then he grabbed her arm.

"Hold it. Have you lost your mine? There could be dangerous Pokemon around." Blake said with a small frown.

"I know that, Blake. I'm being careful. I can handle myself." Missy said, staring back at him, and then she got her arm out of his grasp. Sh then continued to walk some more towards the village.

The village was barren, just like everywhere else in the world. It was a small village. The houses all had shutters, and some had some broken windows or walls. The doors were left open, and there were traces of blood in some places. There was also a horrid smell in the air. There were cars here and there, and were empty.

"We should try to see if we can hot wire a car and take off. It would be easier." Blake suggested.

"Yeah. But first, we should try to see what this place is called. It could help us get to where we need to go." Alisha added, and went to the center of the village.

Missy walked with her, and went towards a house. The inside of the house was messed up, and furniture was sprawled about everywhere. It was dark, and only one light was flickering. She looked in through the window, and she could swear she saw something moving in the house. It looked human, from where she was at, but she couldn't really tell.

"Guys, I think there's a person in here!" She called to the siblings.

Both of them looked at each other and blinked, then looked at Missy. "Are you sure? It could be a Pokemon." Alisha asked.

Missy shook her head. "I'm sure of it. There's a person in here. I'm gonna check it out."

"I'm coming with you." Blake said.

Missy walked inside the house from the front door. "Hello?" she called in. She walked through the barren household to where she thought she saw a person. She peaked around the corner, and gasped. There was a person there, and he was wearing a gas mask. He had some blood on him, and he was sitting in a rocking chair. Where were several people that looked like they were in mid-transformation on the floor, dead.

"More people!" She heard the guy shout. He stood up quickly, and held up a shot gun at her.

Missy put her hands up. "Hey, stop. It's ok, I mean no harm." he tried to reason. She stared at him. He glared at him. His eyes were piercing through her, and she gulped a bit.

Blake walked in, and stopped, seeing a shot gun to Missy. He clenched a fist, and then flinched when the guy pointed the shotgun at him.

"Stay away from me! You carry that virus! Stay away!" He shouted through the gas mask.

"No, we don't. We have the cure, a permanent cure." Missy said to the guy, and then shut up when he pointed it back to him.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "I'll kill anyone who tries to lie to me. I killed everyone in this town beause of that virus. I killed Pokemon as they walked on by this town. I'll kill you, too."

"How could you kill them all?!" Missy shouted at him. "There is a cure! You could've saved them!"

He didn't listen. He kept the shot gun pointed to her. She gulped again. "Listen, all those people you killed. All those Pokemon you killed, they could've been saved. Those Pokemon probably were human once, before."

The guy shook his head. "No, I don't care. I'll do whatever I have to to survive!"

From behind, Blake took a chair and hit the guy from behind, knocking him out. He dropped the chair to the ground and sighed. He looked up at Missy. "I told you to be careful. You could've been killed."

Missy sighed in relief. "I was being careful. I wanted to help him."

"He was going to kill you. He didn't want help." Blake bent down to the man, and started to undo the gas mask.

"Blake, stop! What are you doing?!" She shouted at him, and he stopped.

"Making sure he can't kill anymore innocent people." He simply said.

"There has to be another way than making him into a Pokemon."

"You have any ideas then?" Blake asked.

Missy looked down and shook her head. "No, but I can't let you do this to him."

Blake shook his head. "If I don't do this, he'll kill more innocent people. We can cure him later." Missy shouted at him, but Blake disobeyed as he took the gas mask off the guy. He then stood up and walked towards Missy.

She was furious with him now. She moved away from him and turned, but flinched when she heard the guy's painful screams.

The guy hugged his whole body to himself as he started to transform. His back was expanding now. Missy stayed flinched, and dared to peak a look. And when she did, she saw his shirt rip and fall to the ground, as a black shell was started to grow out of his skin. the shell had a few holes with red marks in it. The shell then grew ridges around it, and the guy was on all fours as he screamed in pain. His arms and legs shrunk, and fattened. His hands and feet molded into his skin and three tiny claw remained. His belly rounded out and a tiny tail formed. His neck then elongated and came upwards as he lost his hair. His eyelids grew bigger and then covered his eyes, and his nose shrunk into this face, becoming only two nostrils. Several silver rings then covered his body, and then he let out some steam from his nostrils. He became a Torkoal.

Missy stormed off outside where Alisha was staring at a map she found. She looked up at Missy, seeing her anger. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Missy said, and looked at the map in Alisha's hands. "So, where is this place?"

Alisha pointed to the map and said, "This village, according to this map, is several miles away from Rustboro city. If we take this road here north, we'll be at Rustboro, and then we'll take the path to Petalburg city." She said, marking the route on the map with her fingers.

"OK," she said, and Blake came out of the house and scratched his head. "Go do your hot wiring thing already."

Blake sighed and listened as he found a car, opened the door, and started to mess with the wiring.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alisha asked Missy, who sighed in frustration.

"It's nothing, just Blake." She stated, and crossed her arms. "There was a guy in that house. Blake turned him into a Pokemon."

Alisha gasped. "Are you serious?" she stared at Blake. "Seems like he still has that side of him."

"No kidding. Even after I pleaded him not to, he went and did it!" Missy said angrily, and balling her hands into fists. "We could've saved that man!"

The sound of the car turning on caught Missy off guard, and she turned towards Blake who got out of the car. "It's ready. Hop on in."


	13. Yasuo's Grace

**Hey there. Ryoko and Hiroko don't belong to me, they belong to my good friend** **JonesyCat79**.** I hope you don't mind my little reference to them**. **Hope this helps with your story! :D**

**-TaM  
**

* * *

It was the next morning, and Megan woke up early with a shake. She opened her eyes, seeing Demetrie over her. "We're leaving" He stated, and then moved away from her.

She sat up and stretched a little with a yawn. "I havem't got any sleep for the past couple of days." she whined.

"I would stop complaining if I were you." Demetrie warned. His mind was wavering a bit. He was starting to remember the area from long ago.

Megan stood up from her small bed. "Alright." she said.

Demetrie looked towards he and nodded. "Let's go."

They walked out of the place. Demetrie took many samples of the updated virus with him, just in case. He had no idea if it would work, though. Sure, he saw it take over the Mutated virus, but he needed to see it in person. He wanted to see it in person. the only person he could use it on was Megan, but he needed her for his society to continue. And hopefully, his society will rebuild again in the near future. He could only hope.

Megan was getting tired of this wanted to know a little bit more about him. "So, Demetrie, I know only a little about you. Can you tell me a bit more?" She asked. She saw him look back at her, and then he sighed.

"Well, I guess I could, since you are helping me out." He took a breath and then he started to peak a little more. "I was born into a village near what is now Mauville City during the reign of Elder Karu. I looked up to Elder Karu as my father, but I knew that my father has become one with our ancestors far before I was born. I had grown close to a couple of people, especially a couple of girls by the names of Ryoko and Hiroko. They have become my friends during that time. I think I saw my first Sacred Rite when I was about four years old. Our Sacred Rite is when certain young ones reach the rightful age and become one with nature itself.

"Elder Karu was growing weak over the years while I grew up. It was time to look for a new succesor to continue on with Yasuo's gift. I was chosen to be granted the judgement of Yasuo to be the next Elder. Elder Karu's Arbiter, Gardevoir, came out. I was in the group of the chosen ones, and so was Hiroko. The way we are chosen is by Yasuo's grace. The Arbiter Pokemon closes it's eyes and hums a song. It randomly chooses an urn filled with of red and blue paint. If you received a blue mark on your head, Yasuo didn't see you fit enough to become the Elder and the next successor. But if you receive a red mark, you were chosen.

"Those who were rejected were turned into Pokemon, and are now joined with Nature. These Pokemon were chosen by Yasuo himself. Some say that when the Sacred Rite happens, it's as if Yasuo himself is there, guiding the Arbiter to decide. Lucky for me, I received red paint, and took on the role as Elder for our village, and pass on the Sacred Rite." He spoke.

Megan had shivers down her back as he spoke. He seemed so calm, and he looked around himself a couple of times with a strange look. One time, she thought she saw him with a weary expression on his face, like he was remembering something from his past.

"Wow, your religion is really interesting." she said. "Just from that explanation, I want to hear more and more." She didn't know why, but he felt weird now. A tingling sensation went through her body. She felt calm now, and she was surprised when she heard her inner thoughts thinking of what Pokemon she wanted to become. he shook that thought aside, however, but it wouldn't go away.

"It's not a religion." Demetrie said. "It's our life, and we live on Yasuo's rules."

Megan nodded. She was starting to feel weirder now. Like something inside of her was trying to take over her right now. She fought it back, but it still remained in the back of her mind. She couldn't really explain what was happening. It felt like she was losing her mind, or something.

Demetrie looked back, seeing her troubled expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, stopping then.

She shook her head. "I don't really know. After hearing that, it just felt like something entered me or something. It's like my body and mind have accepted their fate now, but I'm not just so sure."

He had a smile on his face. "I think I can explain it. You are over the age of the Sacred Rite. When we were a civilization, our people were given specific roles to fulfill. Our Young Ones were to accept the role of becoming Pokemon. Sometimes, we would call upon several of the female young ones to help continue our society. Those females became woman. Then we would choose several males to become men, and have them make babies with the woman's. The women would give about ten babies each, and then they will undergo the Sacred Rite. The males will, too, next to their partners. That is how we stayed around for such a long time." He started to walk ahead now. "It's as if Yasuo's grace has now fallen upon you, and your body is ready for it's fulfillment to happen at any moment. You are ready to accept you job, and help me."

Megan felt scared now. _Ten kids!? I'm supposed to bear ten children and then become a Pokemon again?! This is crazy...and yet, it feels right. I can't explain it._ she looked up at the sky. _Maybe this Yasuo has given me his grace? _

Demetrie stopped then. He looked to his right, and saw something. He began to walk over to it. No wonder this place looked familiar. It was The Village of Origin. It was abandoned now. He remembered getting his Arbiter from this place. It was a Vulpix, one of his ancestors from the previous years of being an Elder.

"Anything wrong?" Megan asked, watching him walk towards a small opening in the forest.

"This is The Village of Origin." He stated. "The place where it all began. The place where Yasuo first began his work." He said. He walked into it. He saw flashbacks of young ones running around and playing here. He remembered Elder Kia reigned over this village when he became Elder. He sat down on a stump. He remembered coming over here to gather Young Ones to go and get the Sacred Rite when they became of age.

"Are we going to stop here for a while?" Megan asked.

He shook his head. "No, we have to continue." He stood up then. "I know a short cut to Petalburg city from here. I went there a couple of times on several trips with my young ones to capture people and bring them back to our society." He started to walk ahead. He walked up to a small rock. It was a piece of a statue, she thought looking over it. The statue was crumpled all over. She saw several ancient lettering on some on several of them.

"This statue held the Lord's prophesy." Demetrie explained. "I know it by heart now." He picked up a couple of fragments. "Perhaps, when we get a civilization going again, I will tell it to you. But for now, we must capture them and stop them." He said, and the walked onwards, heading west from here. Megan followed behind him, watching him over. She sighed. she remembered her first couple of thoughts about not going through this, but those thoughts were erased and new ones took their place. Thoughts of actually helping him, and wanting to help rebuild this society. She felt happy on the inside every time she thought of it, though. _Perhaps it is Yasuo's Grace that has changed my views on this situation now. _


	14. Love Blossoms

Missy sat in the back with Alisha in the car. The window was down, and blake was driving. the cool air felt good on her skin as she watched the scenery go by. There were several bumps that made her jump, but then she calmed down. Her only thoughts at the moment was about what happened only a few hours ago, and where Demetrie could possibly be. He could be anywhere, plotting something against them. she wanted to be able to stop him but she would have to find him. Or he would have to find her. Either way, there's going to be a battle to the end.

Missy then spoke up, "About how much farther is it anyway?"

"I'd say a few more hours." Blake replied. Missy sighed."I think we should stop or now and give this car a rest. Looks like it' overheating a bit." Blake said as the car started to slow down.

"Great." Missy groaned. She was really annoyed with Blake at the moment. For what he did back there. They could have just left him there like that, and wake up to see them gone. But no, Blake had to go and take that mask off, the Airborne Virus got in him, and he became a Pokemon. She opened the door and then slammed it shut, walking to a small area in the forest nearby. Alisha got out and stood next to Blake.

"She's really upset with you." Alisha pointed out.

"No, I thought she was filled with joy." Blake rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"I think you should go talk to her." Alisha suggested.

"I don't know if she want to talk to me at the moment."

"she needs to talk to you. Maybe you can get her anger to go away." Alisha looked up at him. "Please?"

Blake sighed, and then started forward to the area where Missy went to. He walked or a good minute or two, when he finally saw her standing against the tree, and holding herself. It seemed like he was crying. He walked up behind, and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He then rested his head on hers.

Missy was surprised by this action. Her eyes went wide, and then her face blushed beet red. She reached up to wipe some of her tears.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered in a soft voice.

"Because of you. Because of what you did. We could have left that guy there." Missy explained, anger filling in her again.

"I don't think that's the only reason." Blake's cool breath sent chills down her spine.

Missy started to stammer a bit. "S-sure it is. T-that's the only reason." She closed her eyes. She wanted him to let her go, but she wanted him to hold her like this.

"Tell the truth. "He whispered. "Are you thinking about your friends?"

She nodded a bit. "Yeah, I guess. I wonder where they could be, you know." She started. "I'm also worried about Demetrie now. He's somewhere, but I just don't know where. He also has something on his sleeve."

Blake nodded in response. "I wonder where he went to, too. Probably suckering that dimwit Megan again into his little scheme."

"I don't know, but right now, that seems like it to me."

They were both quiet for a long time. Blake sighed a bit, his breath on the back of her neck. It sent more chills down her back.

"Back then, at the house. I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered.

She blushed madly again. "I'm okay. He didn't hurt me."

"But what if he did?" He asked then.

Missy wondered, too. what if he accidentally pulled the trigger on that shotgun? She would be in pieces all over the place.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to live without you."

Missy caught her breath. She was surprised hearing this from his mouth. She wondered when he started to change? When he started to like her?

"So, why were you so mean in the beginning?" She asked.

"I didn't know what a great person you were at the time." He started. "It was during the time when we were at that shack. With that Officer Jenny. that trap laid out by Demetrie." He spoke again. "After seeing your determined face, I guess I startled to have feelings for you. You're a tough girl, one that admire. You never give up."

"Thanks." she breathed.

Quiet took over them for a while, and neither of them spoke. Blake held Missy some more, and she let him, of course. A new romance was blooming, or had it already bloomed.

"We should get back to Alisha." Missy said, turning around and getting out of his grasp.

But he still had a hand on her wrist, and he pulled her closer this time, their faces inches apart. He then leaned down, and their lips touched. Sparks were flying inside of Missy as she as surprised by the action. He kissed her for a good long while as Blake put his hands around her waist. Not knowing what to do, letting instinct take over, her arms lifted up and wrapped around his neck. she instinctively pulled him a littler closer and their bodies were touching. they kissed for a good while, when Blake finally let go.

"We should head back now." He stated.

"But, I don't want to just yet." she gasped. Her face was red all over. She really wanted this moment to last forever.

"I guess I can live with that." He smiled, and he leaned down again and they kissed one more time.

* * *

Demetrie had stopped for a while. Megan just noticed that he was carrying a bag full of paper, and the updated version of the Virus. she wondered what he planned to do with the paper. Megan watched him silently as he took the pieces of paper out with a pen, and started to scribble some words on the paper.

Finally, she asked. "What's the paper for?"

"It's for the future generation." He stated. "for when you take over as the next Elder."

Chills went through her body upon hearing those words. _Elder? does that mean I will lead my own society, like he has done?_

"When you become the next elder, you are to abide by these laws. Find your own Arbiter. Restart this civilization that Yasuo has started. When you are ready, I will pass on and become a Pokemon once again, and Yasuo's Grace will be upon you. As soon as that happens, you will raid a town and take over it. Let it be the start of your new civilization, and abide by these laws. Spread the word around to neighboring towns, get them to join by force, and set elders in each of their villages."

Megan was a little stunned. she had to do so much if she was to be the next Elder. The next ruler of the society until she passes on. She tried to imagine that. She also tried to imagine her pregnant. And each time, after each kid popped out of her, she would get pregnant again, as Demetrie pointed out before. She felt a shudder run down her spine, and then joy spread through her body at these thoughts. Before all of this, she would have been disgusted by the thought, but now, all of her former self went away. A new her had taken over, one that was ready and willing to help Demetrie, and start this all up again. She wanted to change the world.


	15. Slowing down

The next morning, Blake continued to drive towards Petalburg City. Missy was still giddy from what happened last night with her and Blake. After they had kiss, they both returned back to Alisha at camp, and just talked until they all fell asleep. Missy looked out to the changing scenary around her. They were still driving through the forest, the trail was long, also.

Several times, she could see Pokemon/Human running about. She had no idea what happens to them now. All she knew is that she had to spread the cure all around to everyone.

It was getting around afternoon time now, and Missy was falling asleep, or well, drifting to sleep. She couldn't quite go to sleep at all. Her vision was a little blurry at the time now, but she could feel that the car had stopped driving now. She heard a car door open and close. She lifted her head up for a second, and noticed the Blake and Alisha got out of the car.

"What's going on?" Missy asked, half yawning.

"The car got a flat tire." Blake sighed. "There's no extra ones right now, and no air pump around."

"We're not that far to Rustboro, according to this map. Just a little bit farther, and we should reach there in about an hour by foot." Alisha studied the map.

"Right now, lets stop." Blake said, looking at Missy. "You look like you can use a good nap."

"I thought I fell asleep last night?" She asked.

"Don't remember, do you?" Blake asked.

Missy shook her head.

"You kept talking in your sleep, and would wake up every hour." Alisha added.

"What was I talking about?" Missy asked. She sat up in the car, and yawned again.

Blake shrugged. "You mentioned Demetrie only once,and then you went on to talking about Megan. A start of a new civilization."

Missy was confused. Why would she dream something like that? Maybe it was a dream of the future, or something. She couldn't tell right now. She leaned against the door again, eyes were getting blurry now. In the distance, she could make out a figure. Then something big seemed to be coming this way at full speed, it seemed.

Blake and Alisha didn't seem to notice it at first, that it, until they heard Missy scream. They looked up suddenly, and saw a huge rock thing rolling, really fast, towards them, or rather, the car. Missy scrambled to the other side of the car, but by then it was too late. The giant rock thing hit the car, making a huge dent in the side Missy was in. The car flew away, hitting a tree, and landing on it's top. The giant ball thing unraveled itself to be a Golem, and then it rolled away.

"Missy!" Blake and Alisha both shouted, dropping the map, and running towards the car. The saw that it had flipped over, and could barely make out Missy's body through the window.

Blake tried to open the doors, but they were all jammed. He gave up on the doors, and went after the windows. He kicked at the window shield and glass shattered everywhere.

"Hurry!" Alisha cried out.

Blake got down on his knees, pushing glass out of his way. He crawled into the car, cutting his hand on a piece of glass in the process. He saw Missy's body on the ground, cut up from the glass, and unconscious. He reached for her, grabbing her arm, and a hand. He pulled her slowly towards him, and then lifted her up in his arms, and they both got out of the car.

"Missy!" Alisha cried, running towards them both. She kneeled down next to Missy. Blood was coming out from all of her cuts, and Blake's hand was bleeding hard, too.

Blake put his non-bleeding hand to her neck. "She's still breathing." He sighed in relief. He then slowly shook her body, trying to at least get her to wake up. "Missy, come on, wake up." He pleaded.

"It's no use. We have to go to Rustboro right away now. We can treat her wounds there at the hospital." Alisha suggested.

Blake balled his hands into fists,and banged them against the ground. He bit his lip, and nodded. He reached towards Missy, picking up her body.

"Come on, lets go, now." He said trough gritted teeth.

* * *

Megan could hardly believe what she had did. Last night, she went walking around for some food for her and Demetrie, when she saw Missy, Blake, and Alisha sleeping nearby. She froze, hatred pulsing through her, and turned around to tell Demetrie.

"Elder!" she called. Recently, she started to call him Elder, since it seems Yasuo's grace had fallen upon her. It was now starting to become a habit of hers now. She guessed it's because she is prepared and ready for the future. "I saw them. They're driving a car towards Rustboro, they are resting now." She explains.

Demetrie looks up at her, then she could make out a smirk appearing on his face. "Good. Try to find some glass or something to stick in the road a little ways from here. That will give them a flat tire, slowing them down. Right now, I want you, as a member of this society, to find a Pokemon. They will probably listen to you, since Yasuo has blessed you. Then command it to attack them, and then leave."

She nodded, and went walking around the forest. She soon came upon a Golem nearby, and confronted it. She told it what it had to do, and it seemed to obey. So, the next morning, she, Golem, and Demetrie waited for the right spot to strike. Once they saw the car, Megan gave the signal, and the Golem used Rollout on them, hitting the car with Missy inside.

Demetrie looked at Megan and nodded. "Good, my child. You are well prepared, but more challenges await you now. Lets go." With that, they both left towards Petalburg City.


	16. A trip down memory lane

Soon, all three of them were able to see Rustboro city. Blake carried Missy onwards, Alisha next to him, who was wiping away some blood on Missy. Missy woke up soon afterwards, looking around, and started to struggle.

"Missy, stop!" Blake said as she tried to get out of his grasp. "It's me, Blake!"

Missy soon stopped, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She said. "I thought you were probably Demetrie."

"Are you feeling OK?" Alisha asked.

Missy cringed a little bit in pain, but nodded. "Yeah, what happened?"

"A Golem crashed into the car, and you got trapped inside. Blake got you out, cutting his hand in the process." Alisha replied.

Missy looked up at Blake. His face seemed stern, and there was a tiny scratch on his face. "Thank you..." She said to him.

"We're almost to Rustboro." Blake said,

Missy looked forward, seeing several skyscrapers in the distance. This was her hometown. Looking at it now only brought a few tears to her eyes. Her last memories of this place was returning home a human, and then being taken away a few minutes later by some kids of the Society. She remembered her father saying that her mother was a Pokemon.

She sighed, wiping the tears from her face as they walked into the city. "Where could the Pokemon Center be? Or maybe a hospital?" Alisha looked around.

"I know where the Pokemon Center is at." Missy said. "I can walk now, Blake."

"I'm not taking any chances. We don't even know if your leg is broken." He said as he continued to carry her.

"Blake, my leg is not broken." She kicked her legs up and down a few times to prove her point.

Sighing, he let her down. She stood up, her legs a little shaky, but she was able to walk now. "This way." Missy said, leading the way. She walked through the town, looking around. Several flashbacks hit her hard. Some of them were when she went to the Pokemon school, and one was when she got her first Pokemon, Eevee. Upon remembering Eevee, flashbacks of her Vaporeon came back.

"Missy, isn't this your hometown?" Alisha finally asked, breaking the silence.

"It is." Missy nodded. "My last memory of this place was returning here when we were cured,and then being taken away by those creeps." Missy continued to walk onwards, and soon spotted the Gym. "The Pokemon Center is near the Gym. We're close."

"We'd better be careful of more Pokemon. They could attack at any moment." Blake warned.

"Before the Golem hit the car," Missy remembered. "I thought I saw two figures in the forest."

"They could only be Demetrie and Megan." Blake sighed.

"They're nearby. They could attack at any minute, too." Alisha gasped.

"Knowing them, they'd probably have a stake out point nearby. Or they're on their way to Petalburg city, to stop us." Missy speculated.

The Pokemon Center was all broken down. Broken windows, the door was on it's hinges. Everything inside was completely destroyed. It was so dark, too. Missy felt around the room,looking for a light switch, hoping the electricity was still working. She found it, flipped it on, but nothing. She sighed.

Missy walked outside, staring up to the sun. She looked at herself. Most of the cuts and scratches on her stopped bleeding. They didn't even hurt anymore.

"Where you going?" Missy jumped at Blake's voice. She put a hand to her heart and sighed. She turned around to look at him.

"There's someplace I need to go to." She said, looking down.

"I'll come with you." He said.

She shook her head. "No, this is something I have to do alone."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself, either. Demetrie could strike, and take you away...from me." He whispered the last part.

"Blake, please. It's personal." Missy pleaded.

Blake sighed. "Fine. Give a shout if something comes up." He said.

Missy nodded, and went walking around the deserted city. Most of the buildings seemed destroyed. She can hardly remember a time when this place was populated with people. It seemed like it was hundreds of years ago. She kept walking until she found what she was looking for. Her old house.

She walked up the stairs, and pushed the door open. Everything was destroyed and all messed up. She was surprised to see there was a night light still on. She used that to get around. She sat down on the small couch that she found. She was then starting to wonder if her dad had given the DNA to her mother. But, even so, if they were still alive, they were probably Pokemon by now. But, even so, she found to find out. She walked down the long hallway to a doorway at the end, and opened it up. There was a flight of stairs leading downwards now, to the basement, or also known as The Lab.

The Lab was where her dad did his science experiments. He'd rather work alone than with other scientists. This was also where she wanted to become a scientist. She would spend so much time with her dad down here. When she got to end of the stairs, she reached for the door knob, twisting it, and turning it. She pushed it open, revealing a destroyed lab. Glass was everywhere. Equipment was destroyed. It was empty, just like she expected. She sighed.

She sat down on the stairs, her mind was racing. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her. Suddenly, a memory flashed through her head. Her dad kept a gun here. Just in case he needed it. She stood up quickly,and started to rummage around the room. She tried to remember when he kept it. She soon found it after pulling out several drawers. She picked it up, and her hand was shaking. She never held a gun before. It was quite over powering. _This gun, we could probably use it to stop Demetrie. But, I've never killed anyone before. I don't know if I can do it._

She opened the gun up, seeing that it was full of bullets. She saw that it was on safety. She would have to be extra careful with this. She would let Blake use it. She didn't want to. She went back up the stairs, and then left her old house. She took on last look, and then headed back to the Pokemon Center. Blake and Alisha were still there. Alisha was looking around for some things. Blake was sitting down, resting after Alisha found some bandages. She wrapped his hand up in them.

He woke up as she approached. He eyed the gun carefully. "Whats that for?"

"My dad had it hidden inside my house. I figured we could use it to stop Demetrie, if we needed to." She said. She handed it to Blake. "You take care of it. I don't know if I would be the most suitable host for it."

"Good idea," He said, placing it next to him. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow. Be ready."

"Will do." Missy said, joining Alisha.


	17. A little break

Short chapter again! :P

* * *

"I finished." Demetrie said with a small sigh of relief.

"Finished the book?" Megan asked.

He nodded. "I want you to hear me out on this. If our plan doesn't go as planned, I want you to inject a small portion of this new virus into my system. Then take the book, and flee with the rest of the virus, and bury it somewhere. Probably at the Village of Origin. So that way, in the near future, other people will dig this book up, and follow the ways of our people. But before you bury the virus in a zip lock bag I have here, inject yourself a small portion, and then cover it up."

Megan listened intently, and nodded. "I understand."

"Good. We're getting close now. I can sense the final battle's about to begin." He stood up, placing the small path of papers in the bag he brought with him.

"How are we going to stop them?" she wondered. "Are we gonna turn them? Or kill them?"

Demetrie thought about it for a minute. "For now, lets try to turn them. If we can't, kill them."

* * *

The next morning, Missy woke up early. She was the first one awake. She yawned, and looked over at Blake and Alisha sleeping. She reached over and shook Alisha awake, and then Blake. "It's time to go." She said to them.

Blake sat up and rubbed his eyes. Alisha sat up and yawned. "I guess we're gonna walk, huh?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." Blake stood up. He stretched, and then ruffled his hair to his style.

A few minutes later, they were all out on the road. Blake stayed in the front, in case Demetrie tried to attack from the front.

"He's really attached to you." Alisha whipered to Missy.

"I'm attached to him, too." She whispered back.

"I'm worried, though. What if Demetrie wins?"

"He won't win. I won't let that happen." Missy said with a small frown. "I have to save them all. All of our friends."

Alisha nodded. "Do you think we can ever go back to a normal life after this ends?" Alisha asked, taring up to the sky.

"Probably not." Missy says. "Although, I hope it does."

They walked for an about an hour or two, when they saw a few trees with some fruit. Missy grabbed a couple for herself, and so did the others. Missy sat down against the tree, and started to eat her fruit. She had some apples and an orange. Alisha had the same, as did Blake.

"We need to find a source of water." Missy says. "We need to replenish our bodies."

"Lets look for a river, or at least a pond." Alisha stood up, and walked a little ways into the forest. She closed her eyes and listened for the sounds of water. She couldn't hear any, though.

"I bet there is one nearby. We just have to look." Blake walked on past Alisha.

Missy and Alisha followed Blake. They really had no idea where they were going now and we probably lost. Missy looked around herself. It almost seemed familiar. She couldn't place this feeling that she was having.

"I hear rushing water!" Alisha said, and started to run ahead of Blake into a clearing. As they approached the clearing, the feeling hit hard in Missy's chest. Now, she was sure she remembered.

She walked to the edge of the small lake that was here. she stood at one spot, and lay down on it. Alisha and Blake looked at her like she was weird. I sighed and sat up. "I know this place."

"You do?" Blake asked.

"This was where Team Rocket captured me. Where they took me away from my Vaporeon." Missy says, staring into the water. It was only about a year ago that it happened, too. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Well, lets not dwell too much into the past. Lets get a few drinks of this water, and then move on." Blake walked to the edge of the water, and soaked his black hair into it. He lifted his head up and flicked his hair back, splashing water all over. He got Alisha, who was behind him, wet.

Missy cupped her hands and dropped them into the water. She pulled them back up and drunk the water. Missy sw out of the corner of her eyes at Blake and Alisha.

Alisha snuck up behind Blake, and pushed him into the water. But not before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, too.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You always seem so serious. I just wanted to let you know that you can also have a little fun in tense situations." she said with a wink.

He looked at Missy, sucked in his breath, and went under. Missy scanned the area, suspicious of him. Suddenly, a hand reached up and grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the water. She let out a little shriek as she was dragged under. Under the water, Missy could see his face. It was close to hers. He held her close to his body. She wanted to stay this way forever, but she was out of breath, and struggled up to the surface. She gasped for air, and sighed.

Blake swam to the surface, but only his eyes were showing along with the top of his head. Suddenly, he lifted his whole head up and squirted water in Missy's face. She stared at him with an annoyed look, and splashed water in his face.

"See, what did I tell you." Alisha said with a small chuckle. "We all needed it."


	18. Taken again!

It took about half of the rest of the day just to get to Petalburg city. It was a pretty desolate place, like the rest. Missy tried to imagine what it looked like before all of this. She couldn't even remember a time when it was populated. It was so long ago.

The sky above was dark, and eerie. Dark clouds were everywhere, and the wind was picking up slightly. "This reminds me of a scene in a book I read. The signs of a battle."

"Well, let us hope it's on our side." Alisha muttered as the trio walked up to the city.

Buildings were destroyed. Missy happened to look down, seeing footprints. She bent down, studying them. There were a set of two footprints. "No doubt these are Demetrie's and Megan's."

"They're here? Already?" Alisha asked.

Blake nodded. "There's no telling where they could be now?" He looked around at the destroyed city. "They could be watching us right now."

"Don't say that!" Alisha cried. She held herself then, looking down for the moment.

"Alisha, don't freak out. We'll win, for sure." Missy tried to reassure the scared girl.

"But what if we don't?" She suddenly asked. "What if they win? Will it be the end if we lose?"

"Most likely." Blake answered. "But lets not look towards the future, but at the current situation."

"We need a plan." Missy said.

"They could already have a plan up. Waiting for us to fall into their clutches." Blake continued.

"Stop it Blake, you're scaring Alisha." Missy frowned.

"We should stick together." Blake then started to walk a little ways forward against the wind. Then he stopped and turned around. "Come on. We should find something to fight back with."

"What about that gun?" Alisha asked as she walked with Missy.

Blake stopped and looked up to the dark sky. "I don't plan on using it unless it deems necessary."

"That's reassuring." Alisha sighed in relief.

So. all three went looking around for something to fight back with. Blake was able to find a crowbar for Alisha, and Missy found a shovel for herself. Blake wanted to use his bare fists.

"We should get some rest." Alisha spoke up. "We're gonna need it if we are to fight them."

"She's right. Let's find some shelter for now." Missy agreed.

It wasn't hard to find shelter in a deserted city. They had to find a place that wasn't completely destroyed, still had some foundation, a strong base. Most of the buildings looked like it was blown up by a bomb. Missy didn't know what happened here, but she doesn't want to know. She thought she remembered hearing on the news that some group of people came by and captured a lot of Pokemon nearby. But the Pokemon rebelled and went on rampage, destroying buildings and such.

The place they found was actually the Gym. It wasn't completely destroyed, either. Missy went loking around the place, and found a small kitchen. The food would probably be old and rotton by now. She looked around the fridge, seeing stuf that was bad. There was an ominous smell coming from it. She was able to find some soda, but the cans were empty or rancid.

Alisha also went around, but outside a little bit. Blake was nearby, just in case. She was looking for a place to squat down and pee, because the toilets were dirty and disgusting. She found a small spot behind some rubble, and went to do her business.

When Alisha was done, she went to go back to the Gym, when she heard a small sound nearby. She froze, grasping her crowbar tightly. She lifted it up. and slowly turned around, scared for her life. She sighed in relief when she saw nothing there. She turned back around, however, she let out a small shriek and then a hand went to her mouth. Another hand went to the crowbar, but Alisha was quick, she lifted it up, getting her attacker's arm , leaving a huge cut on it. The attacker cried out, but quickly lifted a hand up, and hit it against Alisha's neck, knocking her out. The attacker, who was Megan, lifted Alisha's body up, and a Rapidash came up/ She lifted Alisha's body on it's back, and it took off to the direction of Demetrie. Megan smirked slightly, and then went to hide. But she had to go back to get her arm bandaged.

* * *

Blake was leaning against the building they were staying at. Missy came outside to join him. "What'cha doing out here?" She asked him.

"Alisha went to use the bathroom." He stated.

"Oh, well, where did she go?" She asked then.

"That way," He said, pointing in a direction. Suddenly, both of them saw a Rapidash running by them, and it looked like it was in a hurry. Then suddenly, a small scream. They both looked at each other, and then went running, knowing Alisha was in trouble.

When they stopped, Missy saw a crowbar on the ground. "Crap! They got her!"

Blake hands balled up into fists. He banged them against the broken down building. "Shit." He muttered. He then looked onwards. "It had to be Megan."

"What about that Rapidash?" Missy asked. She looked on the ground. "It came this way." she pointed at some tracks. "The tracks continue that way."

"That seems like that it our only way to find her." Blake said, and then ran off. Missy ran off after him, trying to catch up to him.

_Alisha, I hope you're OK. Demetrie, I'll get you this time. These will be your final days!_


	19. The Final Battle

Blake skidded to a stop suddenly. There was a small trail of dust left behind. Missy stopped, too, seeing him stop. She was a little ways ahead. She looked back to him, seeing him with a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"This is what they're expecting." He replied, looking up at her. "They're wanting us to get angry, to keep on going this way. They have a trap for us. We need to think of a better way to approach them."

Missy looked at the ground, and all around them. "But how?"

Blake looked up, seeing several trees in the same direction. "I have an idea."

* * *

"You know what to do?" Demetrie's voice was heard a little ways away.

Alisha slowly lifted her head up, her eyes blinking back a few stray tears. When her vision came too, she could see a small camp fire in front od her, along with two people. Megan and Demetrie.

"Sure do." Megan replied. She patted the bag beside her. "Everything's in here."

"Good." Demetrie looked towards Alisha. "Seems our guest is awake."

Megan turned around to see Alisha waking up. A smirk spread across her face as she stared at the girl. Alisha was tied up. Her arms were tied behind her, and her legs were tied together, too.

"Well, well. How does it feel to admit defeat?"

Alisha scowled at her. "Missy and Blake will defeat you."

"Yeah, they will." Megan replied. "That's what we want."

"Huh?" Alisha asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough." Demetrie explained. "Our Prophesy will come true. Soon enough."

"Prophesy?" Alisha whispered to herself.

There was a small rustling to the right of Alisha. Out of the bushes came a Beautifly. It flew over towards Demetrie, flying all around him. "What is it? Have you spotted them?"

The Beautifly nodded, and floated upwards, heading from tree to tree. "Really?" He asked. Then a small smile spread across his face. He turned towards Megan. "Go now. They will be here shortly."

"As you say, Elder Demetrie." Megan said, and then grabbed the bag, and took off running. Alisha watched her figure disappear in the forest nearby, running away from here.

_What are they planning? Where is Megan running off to? I hope Missy and Blake will be OK!_ Alisha thought as she watched the Beautifly fly off.

"I'm ready." Demetrie said, as he walked over to Alisha. He sat down next to her, and stared at the sky. "Yasuo's wrath will finally come around."

* * *

"You ready?" Blake asked Missy.

"Ready!" Missy replied.

Blake's idea was to head around the back, and come from the forest. As they were heading around to the forest, Missy could see a small campfire glow on the trees nearby. She pointed it out to Blake, and they both knew that Demetrie and Megan were there. Missy knew that Alisha was there, too.

Blake and Missy had climbed some trees, hiding there. Missy was on one side of the campfire, and Blake was on the other side. Blake suddenly dropped from his branch, swinging his body towards the clearing in front of Demetrie. Missy jumped down from her branch, her shovel from before in hands.

"Guys!" Alisha cried out in joy.

Demetrie still sat next to Alisha, a smile on his face. "Welcome to the party."

"Shut up!" Missy shouted.

"Where's Megan?" Blake asked, scanning the area for her.

"No need to worry about her. She's not here anymore." Demetrie explained.

"What do you mean?" Missy asked.

"She's carrying out one final request for me as her Elder. For the Society." Demetrie continued.

"The Society's over. You're finished!" Missy retorted.

"I wouldn't say finished. _Starting anew_ is what it's doing." Demetrie placed a arm around Alisha's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. In his hands, a syringe. "I wouldn't take a step, unless you want to lose a friend, forever."

"Alisha can't be turned into a Pokemon, you know that." Blake said.

Demetrie laughed. "Really?" He asked. "Are you sure? Because I can still turn her into a Pokemon!" He erupted in a hysterical laughter again.

"You're bluffing!" Missy shouted, tightening her grip on her shovel.

"Am I?"

"Missy stop." Blake said. "What if he's serious? You never know with him."

"But...She has the cure! She can't be transformed anymore!" Missy fought back.

"What if he created something that can beat the cure?" He suggested.

Missy gasped, and then looked at Demetrie. "No...no..NO!!" She dropped her shovel on the ground. He hands went to her head as she fell to her knees. Tears were starting to fall down her face. "No! I'm tired of all this!!" She shouted into the air.

"Missy..." Alisha whispered, feeling her heart tear at the sight of her friend.

"Missy get up!" Blake said.

Missy shook her head. "I'm done! I can't take it anymore..." Her voice was starting to break as she sobbed. "This whole time, from the very beginning, I was trying to hold back these feelings. This whole time, there was always something in my head, ready to snap... I can't handle this anymore!"

Demetrie watched with an amused look. "Do you give up?" He decided to ask.

"I think on the inside, I have given up, although I don't show it in person." Missy continued. "When I lost all of my friends, I wanted to give up. That whole year after I lost everyone...I even had thoughts of suicide! Even now I do. All this pressure! All this stress!"

Demetrie looked at Missy. He nodded off to the distance, and then dropped his arm from Alisha's shoulders.

Blake bent down to Missy's side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Missy, please be strong. I need you, Alisha needs you, the whole world needs you." He whispered. "You can't give up now. We came this far."

"Well, Blake. Listen to her speak. She's breaking down, giving up. Might as well do the same." Demetrie smirked.

Blake stood up, hands balled into fists. "I will never give up! I won't give up for Missy." He growled. "I'll defeat you! I'll help return this world to normal!"

"What do hope to achieve by doing that?" Demetrie asked.

Blake looked down at Missy's crying self beside him. "I hope to spend the rest of my life with her..."

"If that ain't sweet." Demetrie cocked his head to the side. An arm was lifted in the air.

Suddenly, Missy let out a small scream as two vines wrapped around her body, constricting her arms around her body. The vines lifted her up into the air, as she kicked the air around her, trying to get free.

"Missy!" Alisha and Blake cried.

A Venasaur came out from the forest nearby, holding Missy in the air. It glared at Blake as Demetrie started to burst out into laughter.

Blake growled, and then ran towards Demetrie, fist raised up. He took a swing at him, but Demetrie ducked, and then moved to the right. His syringe was still in hand as he stumbled towards Alisha.

"Now now, Blake. Make another move, and Alisha's a Pokemon. Plus, I'll have Venasaur crush Missy, killing her." Demetrie waved the syringe around.

Blake stayed frozen to the ground. What was he to do? If he did anything, Missy will die, and Alisha will be gone. "Dammit!" He cursed the sky.

Missy had given up on struggling to get free as she hung in the air by the vines around her body. She stared towards Blake and Demetrie, her head hung low. _I can't take this anymore! Demetrie won, it's over. No! What am I thinking?! I can't give up now! But what else is there to do? I can't get out of these vines. And Megan's nowhere to be found. Demetrie's won! _Missy was having a war inside of her head. She was fighting her subconscious, and it was winning.

"Now, Blake, will you give yourself up, like Missy has?" Demetrie asked.

Suddenly, the ropes fell from Alisha's wrists and ankles. She quickly stood up, and jumped on Demetrie's back, reaching for the hand with the syringe. "Blake! Go rescue Missy!" She shouted.

"Argh! Now Venasaur!" Demetrie shouted, struggling with Alisha on his back.

Venasaur nodded, and the Missy let out a horrifying shriek. The vines around her grew tighter, and she was struggling for a breath.

Blake ran quickly to the Venasaur, grabbing onto the vines, trying to get off of Missy, but it wasn't working. He watched as Missy was struggling to breathe. He had to think fast. He grabbed the vines in his arms, and bit down on them hard. The Venasaur let out a cry as it released the vines from around Missy's body. Missy's body then fell to the ground, unmoving.

Alisha was able to grab onto the syringe in Demetrie's hands for a brief moment. In that brief moment,however,she quickly jammed it into Demetrie's neck, forcing the small liquid into his system. He then grabbed a hold of her, and threw her body into a tree. Her body hit the tree hard, and she slowly sat up, staring at Demetrie, who held his neck in pain.

Demetrie then erupted in laughter, as he stared up at the three. "I did it! I finally killed that little brat!" He said, staring at Missy's body, lying on the ground. "But I still win! I still win!"

Suddenly, he cried out in pain. His body started to get smaller and smaller. His head was starting to lose it's shape as it all formed into a small face. His body grew smaller and smaller, his feet becoming green points as they grew into his body. His arms became green, and his fingers curled up, becoming one. His arms reached up over his small body, his hands curling at the top as the skin fused all around his bald head. He had become a Budew. The newly formed Budew then hobbled away into the forest.

Alisha ran over to Blake and Missy. Blake was over Missy's body, and he was slowly shaking her. He checked her pulse, not feeling any. He refused to give up, though. He put his hands on her chest, and started to push down on it, trying to jumpstart her heart. He then opened her mouth, his mouth meeting hers as he breathed into it. Then he went back to pushing down on her chest. He continued this motion for a while. While he was doing this, tears were starting to come to her eyes. He wasn't going to give up.

"Missy, please! Don't give up on me!" he cried out, tears falling from his face. Alisha cried, too, talking to Missy.

"Missy, wake up! You can't go like this! I need you! You're my best friend!" Alisha cried.

"Missy, please!" Blake continued with the CPR. "I love you, Missy!"

Suddenly, Missy erupted into a fit of coughing. Blake was frozen, and he helped her sit up as she continued to cough. When she stopped, Alisha gave her a giant hug, crying as she was filled with joy now. She wiped away the tears. "Missy! Oh, my god, I thought we lost you!"

Missy gave her a weak hug, as she started to cough a little bit more. "I'm....here..." She said weakly.

Alisha then let go of Missy as Blake then gave her another hug. He wiped several tears from his face. He couldn't speak for the longest time. When he did, his voice cracked. "Missy...We did it...It's over..." He said. "Oh god, Missy...I'm so glad you're... still here!"

Missy was crying, too, now. She then gave Blake a giant hug. "I'm so sorry...for what happened. I shouldn't have lost myself back there...I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"It's not your fault." Alisha said, joining the hug again. "We're just glad you're OK!"

"Lets not talk about what happened then." Blake said. "Let's only speak of the future now."

"What happened to Demetrie?" Missy asked then.

"I used that syringe against him. He turned into a Pokemon, hopefully forever this time." Alisha replied.

"What about Megan?" She continued.

"Come on, now. Lets get some rest. We all need the rest. Let's forget about all that stuff now." Blake interjected.

"Alright." Missy and Alisha said in unison.


	20. Happily ever after?

Megan ran on and on. She remembered where the Village of Origin was located at. She had to finish the plan. The plan had to continue. For the sake of the society. She ran on and on. Demetrie had told her a short cut. A way to get there in two days, instead of the normal week.

So. after two days, she made it to the Village of Origin with no sleep, no food, and no water. Her body was aching, her stomach was growling, and she was dehydrated. She was barely able to walk, but she managed it. She stumbled into the Village, heading to the center. The statue of a Ho-oh was in the middle, all crumbled up and eroded. The Prophesy was hardly legible. She dropped the bag next to her as she fell to her knees. She unzipped the bag, reached in, and pulled out a small box. Inside of the box was the pieces of paper that Demetrie had wrote on. They had the rules, the Prophesy, the customs, everything you needed to know about this society. Next to it was a small zip lock bag, with a syringe in it. The syringe was filled with the same stuff that Demetrie had.

Megan dug her hands into the ground. She pulled dirt away, and continued to dig deeper into the Earth. She dug deeper and deeper, until she was able to fit the box in the whole.

But before she could, she opened the box, and pulled out an extra syringe, with a small dose of the liquid inside of it. She put the lid on the box, and dropped it into the hole. She went on to filling the hoke with the dirt she dug up, and patted it when it was done.

Megan sighed in relief and threw her head up as a small laughter erupted from her. "I did it! It's done, Elder Demetrie! Lord Yasuo!" She reached for the syringe, more chuckling coming from her. "Now, I, too, will become one with Nature! I want to live on forever with you, Yasuo!"

She then jabbed the syringe into her arm, cringing in pain. She pushed the liquid into her system, and then pulled out the syringe, throwing it to the sighed as she started to breath deeply. But she felt no pain. She looked all over herself. Nothing was growing from her body, no pain. She wasn't shrinking, she wasn't growing. She remained the same.

"What's wrong!" She yelled at the sky. "I watched elder Demetrie transform! He transformed right away!" She actually stayed behind, just to make sure that it would work. when she saw that it did, she ran away. "Why won't it work for me!?"

She heard a small splash nearby, and turned around to see a small pond. She saw a small clam shell there. It bounced up and down, up and down, the bounced towards her. She didn't know what to make of it at first, but then noticed it's empty shell. A big grin spread across her face as she erupted into laughter. "This is it!"

She turned her back towards the clam shell as it jumped towards her. She flinched in pain when she felt it clamp onto her big toe. She turned her head around, seeing her big toe stuck in the middle of the bottom of the clam shell. Suddenly, she felt her body lurch forward, falling to the ground. Pain erupted from her being as her other leg was forced against its will to be combined with the other toe, that was fused with the clam shell. She felt her body shrink as she was being sucked into the clam shell. She watched in glee as she was now becoming one with nature itself. Her body began to shrink some more into the clam shell, until only her arms and head remained. Her arms shrunk into her newly formed body, as her eyes closed shut, her head becoming pink in color, and shrink to become pearl sized. The newly formed Clamperl then bounced into the water, forever...

* * *

It's ben about a month since Demetrie was defeated. No one's heard or seen Megan again. Everyone assumed that she became a Pokemon, or she killed herself. Blake spent a whole week looking for a Budew for research, but none was found. Missy was hoping that she could try to create yet another cure for Demetrie's virus.

During that whole month, Missy was able to make the cure airborne in about a week. She went outside, and was surprised to see a whole bunch of people looking around, confused, and embarrassed that they were all naked. Tears filled Missy with joy, as she broke down crying at the sight of more people.

Everywhere she went now, there were people. People everywhere. They were able to find clothes, lucky for them. Most people cried from not being able to find their families, while others rejoiced as they found theirs. Missy wondered if she would be able to find her mother or dad now. Missy wondered if she would be able to find any of her friends again.

Missy was called for an interview in Lilycove City, to make a worldwide announcement. The news struck everyone in the world hard, and they all stayed tuned, turning on their televisions to watch the broadcast. Many people flocked to Lilycove to hear it in person. But either way, there was a huge crowd in Lilycove City.

Missy waited behind stage with Alisha and Blake. For now, they were the only people she could find during that whole month. "Missy, you're on." A producer said, as she walked towards her.

"Alright." Missy looked at her two friends. "Come on."

Blake smiled at her and gave her a giant hug. "I know you're still worried about everyone. We'll find them, there's no doubt about it." He said.

"Come on, we have a speech to give." Alisha pulled her out onto the stage.

Missy was met with a bunch of people crowded around the stage with the podium. There were many cameras pointed in almost every direction, to get the whole, real story. No one was going to edit it. No one was going to tamper with it. Everyone was going to hear the real truth this time.

She approached the podium, scanning the crowd. She was hoping to see familiar faces, but none were found. She cleared her throat as she started to speak into the microphone. "Everyone! My name is Melissa Rodgers, but you may call me Missy. I, like many of you, were oblivious to the Virus that plagued this planet. I first learned about this virus about a year ago. I was on my way to a laboratory, to apply for a job there. I was aspiring to become a scientist, like my dad. My best friend was there with me, my little Vaporeon. Before I knew it, I was captured by this evil organization called Team Rocket. Apparently, Team Rocket has been capturing everybody they see, and forcing them to become Pokemon with this new virus they had obtained. I became a Vaporeon, and lost my best friend.

"I wasn't alone, however. I was able to meet people like me. People who had been forced to become a Pokemon. I became close friends with them all." She looked back at Alisha and Blake, who sat down on several chairs behind her. "Two of them are here with me now. As I had become a Pokemon, me and my buddies escaped into the wild, and met many more people who have helped us in this journey. I'm sure you all recall that last announcement that was broad casted about a year ago. That woman, Sherice, was also my friend. I was the first to become Human again, with her and her husband's help.

"We thought we were safe now, that this was all over. Me and my friends went our seperate ways, but only a day later, we were captured again! But this time, it was by an Ancient Society that was still around. This society based their whole culture on this virus. They're natures were vicious, as were their motives. The followed some god of theirs that went by the name Yasuo. They believed that we humans were terrorizing the Pokemon of the world, and wanted to strike back against humanity.

They showed me and my friends the nature of their ways. They're Society had special rules and jobs for it's people. I find this Society sickening, and I hope it never sprouts up again! If anyone wishes to follow the path of this society, may they be severely punished. No one wants history to repeat itself! Especially this society.

"Me and several of my friends were able to escape this Society, only to be chased down again. I met more people along the way, and hope that I will never meet some people again. At the final battle against that society, another virus was created. At the time, I was the only one to receive it. At that battle, one that I was hoping was the end, I lost everything. I was all alone. All my friends had become Pokemon again.

"A year later, I was captured by Team Rocket again, only to find out the battle wasn't over. I was finally reunited with two of my friends, the ones you see behind me! Then, the unthinkable happened. The virus became Air borne, and everyone on the planet became Pokemon. I had the cure. I had the Mutated Virus withing me. I injected it into my friends, and they became human again. Me, Blake, and Alisha fought to the end, and in the end, we won! The Society was defeated! Me and my friends were able to make the cure airborne, and now, we are all here, once again. The Planet now in balance as Humans and Pokemon alike walk it's surface.

"My plans for the future is this: I'm going to write a book about this experience. I'm also going to open up my own research company to study Pokemon more carefully. Hopefully, this way, if something like this ever happens again, I will be the first to know, and let you all know. I'm also going to help in anyway possible on trying to rebuild all the towns, all the cities. Hopefully, in a couple of years, we can all live peacefully now. We human beings have to stick together. That is all!"

Missy walked off the stage, followed by Alisha and Blake. "You did well." Alisha commented.

"I need some water." Missy said to someone back stage, who came back a few minutes later with a bottle of water. She gulped down a few swings of it, and sighed, sitting down in a chair.

"Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Blake asked.

Missy nodded. "Yeah. This is the ultimate birthday present. No more Demetrie. No more society."

"Well, we have one more gift to you." Alisha said. "Come on in, guys!"

Suddenly, familiar faces walked inside. She was able to recognize them all. She jumped from her chair and ran into the group, a huge group hug all around. Mary, Rick, Randall, Chloe, Sherice, Chad, Her mom and her dad, John. So many familiar faces that she couldn't speak for the next couple pf minutes. She was too over whelmed with joy.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! Everyone, I'm so happy to see you all again!" Missy then went on to giving each individual their own giant bear hugs, hugging them for about five minutes each. She cried so much, her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm so glad you were able to rescue us all." Randall said when she hugged him. "You're an adorable girl. I've never seen you in person before!" He hugged her tightly. "I remember when you were a little Vaporeon."

"Missy!" Mary cried, hugging Missy in a choke hold hug. "It was horrible. I'm so glad you were able to save everyone. You're a hero to me, and to everyone else in the world!"

"Yo, Missy!" Chad said, giving her a hug. "It's been so long. I'm happy for you, really. I'm glad I got to know you."

"Missy!" Rick cried, picking Missy up in a bear hug. "I couldn't take it anymore, either. Although, sleeping all day was very fine with me being a Snorlax, and eating almost all the time was great, but over all, it was horrible!"

"Hey, girl." John said, giving her a big hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you when you defeated Demetrie. I wish I could've punched in the face one last time."

"Missy, dear!" Sherice cried, bending down to hug her. "You did it. I knew you would always be able to stop that evil man, and bring justice to this world."

Missy then hugged her dad and her mom last. She wouldn't let them go. "Honey. You've grown up so much!" Her mother spoke. Her mother had the same features of Missy, but Missy had her father's personality. "It feels like I'm meeting a new person, and not my little girl!"

The only person that didn't hug Missy was Chloe. She still hasn't been able to find her husband. She couldn't hug Missy, not after what she had done. She never liked Missy from the beginning, because, well, because she almost lost her mind. She stayed quiet in the back.

From that moment on, Missy knew that there will be happiness in her life. She was surrounded by all of her friends and family. She had the most wonderful boyfriend of all. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She was happy to know that if they ever had children, they would grow up in a safe world, where no virus could hurt anyone...anymore...


End file.
